Flights of Fancy: Feathers, Challenges, and Fate
by BooksAreMedicine
Summary: This fanfiction is a blend of the fairy tale "The Three Feathers" and "Cinderella". Prince Kit must overcome many challenges to prove himself worthy as heir to the throne. Along the way, a mysterious maiden (Cinderella) and many different animals and even Fate herself help him along. But can he prove himself worthy while saving Cinderella from her stepmother?
1. Prologue: Once Upon A Dream

_Hello readers, thank you for giving this story a try. This is my first attempt at actually writing fanfiction so I appreciate any and all feedback. If it is only flames, I will do what Elsa does and "Let it Go". If however, you have suggestions for my tale, I am open to them._

 _My disclaimer is that any lines or people you recognize belong to Disney (bless them for their brilliant live action adaption and for the classic tale). Anything unique is mine. I was partly inspired by the fanfiction piece "Fate Likes to Play" and by a German movie adaption of "The Three Feathers" but I hope I put my own spin on the tale._

 _It also is a bit slow as I build the background so if you want to start in the action, skip to Chapter 4 and then come back and read the intro chapters._

 _Without further ado, please read and review_

* * *

Once in a time, not so far go, in a kingdom not so far away, there lived a good king who had three sons.

The King was a fair and kind ruler and his kingdom had lived in peace and prosperity during his reign.

However, he was growing older and wished to retire to spend his final years training his hawks and reminiscing of his late wife.

One night, the aging king had a dream. In his dream, he went to the pearly gates of Heaven where Saint Peter praised his just and fair reign. The king then asked Saint Peter if it was just and right for his firstborn to become king simply because he was born first. Saint Peter frowned and shook his head no. Then, the king awoke suddenly just as three feathers fell from his favorite stuffed hawk. He collected the feathers, feeling like something important had just happened and he might need them later on.

The King then remembered the promise he made to his wife when their youngest son was born. He had promised his wife that he would pick amongst his sons the one best suited to rule when the time came to pass on the crown. He had always counted on her being there to help him decide and was uncertain of how to choose on his own.

His chief trouble arose from the fact that his sons were so different from one another, especially his last-born.

The eldest son, Prince Kane was a strong, well-muscled man with dark brown hair and eyes. He was handsome in the way that a bird of prey is handsome: powerful, graceful, and dangerous. He was suave and charming and well versed in the art of manipulation. He greatly desired the throne and the power that came with it. He spent most of his time with his father's chief advisor, training, or playing his own mind games on the courtiers. Many ladies of the court longed to be on his arm and become the queen one day.

The middle son, Prince Kurt was as strong as a bull and built like one too, with large muscles, a larger nose, and a face that easily turned red with anger, with a head full of mud brown hair. He was forever getting into brawls and bullying others, especially his younger brother. What he lacked in intelligence, he made up for in brawn and might. He wanted the throne because he wanted to be the most feared and respected man and claim the glory of every battle. Several ladies and many servant girls swooned over his muscles.

The youngest son, Prince Kit, differed greatly from his older brothers in both looks and temperament. He had rich brown hair that always seemed tousled about even if he combed it and brilliant blue eyes. His frame was tall, lithe and wiry. His smile truly lit up his face. However, very few got to see it. He was quiet and observant where his brothers were loud and attention seeking. He preferred to spend his days reading or exploring outdoors. He was a curious child who was forever wondering how and why. He also loved animals and they loved him for his gentle touch, soft voice, and caring heart. Sadly, due to his quiet nature and humble appearance, he was ignored by the court and tormented as being a simpleton and a weakling by his brothers. He did not desire the throne but only wanted a way to help the people and animals of the kingdom have happier lives. The ladies of the court paid him no mind and very few of the servant girls swooned over him.

However, Fate rather fancied Kit and had other plans for him.  
Soon events would unfold to reveal the true power of kindness, courage, and magic.

* * *

 _Hopefully I got the fairy tale vibe down with the intro. Let me know in the comments below_


	2. Chapter 1: Strangers Like Me

_Good morning everyone, Happy Friday! I know the prologue was a bit slow so I put chapter 1 up sooner than I had planned to give a better feel for how the story will go. I again welcome suggestions for the story's plot, characters, scenes you want to see, feelings you want me to explore or develop. I would love to become a better writer. In this chapter, I wanted to explore Kit's mother more since most fairy tales start after the mother dies._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing that looks or sounds like Disney or else I would be a princess in a parade once every year :)_

* * *

Chapter 1 Strangers Like Me

Before his mother had passed, she was a great source of joy to the King and to Kit. She was light hearted and delighted greatly in music, dancing, and telling fanciful stories. While his brothers would grow bored and run off to fence or box, Kit would listen to her tell stories of animals that could talk, forests full of magic and wood nymphs, girls who turned into animals, for hours. Kit and the Queen would also spend time together in the Queen's private garden. They would plant and weed and have picnics together. She would push him on a swing until he would swear that one more push and he could fly.

One bright spring morning when Kit was seven years old, he had run to the Queen's rooms with a hand packed basket of apples and sticky buns to surprise his mother with a picnic in her garden. But, when he entered her room, instead of seeing his mother in a fancy gown with her circlet on her curly light brown hair, he saw his mother wearing a plain grey dress with a pink scarf covering her hair. Kit puzzled over her change in appearance but decided it didn't matter.

"Mother, did you want to have a picnic today?" Kit asked holding out his basket with an eager smile.

"What a lovely idea Kit" The queen smiled lovingly at her youngest. But then frowned slightly as she continued "I am afraid I have something else I need to do today. Why don't you ask one of your brothers?"

Kit scuffed his shoe on the ground. "They don't like the garden and they always get bored and then start to teas- they seem busy today."

The queen sighed, she tried to have all the boys get along and while she never saw them fight in front of her, she knew that Kit was often ignored or left out by his older brothers.

"I see…. perhaps you could…don't see what harm it could possibly do…besides you should meet the people" she trailed of thoughtfully as she studied Kit.

"What people?" Kit's ever present curiosity perked up at the sound of something new and different.

The queen smiled, her mind made up. "Kit, would you like to help me with my task? It won't be a picnic but perhaps you will learn to like it as much as I have."

"Sure, mother. What are we doing? Does it have to do with your new dress? Kit babbled, excited at the idea of a new adventure and that someone thought he could _actually_ help with something.

"Yes, Kit it does." She smiled brightly. "I am going to take some of the extra food and clothes we have here at the castle and bring them to some people in the town."

"But why?" Kit wondered aloud as they made their way to Kit's room to get him a change of clothes.

"Because they need them and we have more than enough to spare." The queen answered.

Kit thought about this answer for a long time as he and the queen headed toward the village. He had never thought about being in need before.

Just before they got there, Kit spoke up. " So, if we give our extra food, then everyone will have enough?"

"Not everyone darling, but more people will have what they need." The queen spoke truthfully.

Kit nodded at this statement, thinking how sad it was that not everyone was happy. He straightened his small shoulders and marched more determinedly beside his mother, proud to be helping her with such a noble task.

The queen and Kit then proceeded to hand out extra coats, shirts, and bread to villagers that needed them. The queen had learned which townhouses to go to and to stop by the church for those who lived farther out in the country. Kit followed behind her, in awe of how she seemed to just what to say to put people at ease. She was smiled cheerily at everyone and asked them many questions about their lives. Kit had never seen people look quite so rough looking but he soon stopped noticing the dirt, rips, and scars as the villagers began to say hello and smile at him. Kit, used to being ignored by all but his father and mother or frowned at by his nannies for asking too many questions and getting dirty, was soon smiling and talking to people just like the queen. He even found the courage to offer up some of the apples from his picnic basket to some of the younger children.

He clammed up when he saw other boys his age and just observed them. He saw that most of them were very different from his brothers, they weren't afraid to get dirty and they laughed with each other and everyone seemed to be having fun. Why couldn't he and his brothers have fun like that?

He wondered if they would like him or if he was too different.

Kit grew quiet after having that thought.

The queen noticed his unusual quietness on the walk back to the castle.

"Kit, it was very nice of you to give away your apples. What did you think of today? Did you like it?"

Her words distracted Kit from his worries and he rushed to reassure his mother lest she not take him with her again or trust him to help with something.

"It was really fun, I have never met so many people before and they all seemed happy to see us even though no one bowed." Kit answered, words pouring out in an excited rush. "I like smiling better than bowing". He added decisively with a firm nod.

"Yes, I like seeing them too. Once a month, I take the extra clothes and food we have and visit the village. And the reason no one bowed was because only the priest and one shopkeeper knew I was the queen and you were a prince."

"Why don't we want anyone to know we are royalty? And could I come with you again?" Kit asked earnestly.

"Of course you can, my darling." The queen was happy to find someone willing to join her.

"We just have to remember not to wear our fancy clothes or crowns. We don't have to lie about whom we are but it is best not to draw attention. People sometimes behave strangely around royalty and don't treat us like ordinary people."

The queen continued, growing more serious. "It is very important to remember, Kit, that being royal just gives us more responsibility to care for others and to ensure justice is carried out, that people are treated fairly and valued. We are not gods to be worshipped but rulers to protect and nurture our people and do our best to keep the peace."

"So, I am just like those village boys?" Kit asked, hoping to hear that he was, that he wasn't too different, then perhaps he could find friends, like he had read about in books and seen today in the village.

"In a way Kit." The queen answered thoughtfully. "You may not be better than anyone else, but that doesn't mean that you aren't just as good" she said with a teasing smile as she poked him in the nose.

"You are also very special in your own way." The queen ruffled his hair and thought of his way with animals and how he listened with joy to her stories of magic and how easily he found room in his heart for the people. He truly was her pride and joy.

Kit just turned red and looked at the ground before shyly smiling back at his mother. He knew he would never forget this day as long as he lived.


	3. Chapter 2: Mother Knows Best

_Hello again. Here is another chapter for you all. This one is sad but necessary for Kit to become the prince we all know and all. It's a bit short but I promise to post the next chapter sooner._

 _Anything that looks like Disney probably belongs to Disney._

 _Read and review and fill my world with sunshine!_

* * *

From then on, Kit tried his best to go with his mother every time she went to the village. He became a familiar sight along side the queen.

However, the queen had always been a little on the frail side, never having fully recovered from a bad fever when the boys were young. She fell ill again and this time, she did not get better. As she grew weaker, the king rarely left her side. He loved his wife and relied on her judgment more than his own. She was his moral compass and heart. She gave many pieces of advice to the king to help him after she was gone.

Kit wasn't allowed to see his mother very much, it being thought that he would excite her too much. Kit didn't agree with this decision but his father's advisors and his nannies were adamant that the queen didn't need to see him.

Kit was very determined to see his mother and see what he could do to make her feel better. He also wanted to make sure she still wanted to see him, he knew she loved him but the nannies' words about being a bother had hurt and he felt unsettled in his heart. His brothers had teased him about being a mama's boy but not as much as usual which made him think something was really wrong. He snuck into her bedroom one night when he knew the king had a late night council meeting.

He tried to be a quiet as possible but let out a little gasp at seeing his mother so pale and tired.

"Kit, is that you?" the queen whispered faintly, stirring into a seated position in her bed.

"Yes, mother." Kit was shocked at what he saw. His mother's cheeks were hollow and not rosy like usual. She had frown lines on her face and she was sitting still instead of dancing about. Her fine hair was limp on her pillow, not curled and pinned up.

Something must have shown on his face because the queen started to reassure him.

"I am not in that much pain, Kit. I just feel very tired is all."

"Are you going to get better?" Kit asked fearful of the answer he saw all too plainly on her face and in her eyes.

"No, Kit, I won't get better…but soon I will be at peace with the Lord." The queen answered honestly, trying to smile at her baby.

Kit's blue eyes filled with tears and he put his head down on the bed.

The queen patted his head with her hand weakly but comfortingly at the same time.

"It's alright dear." She murmured.

"But I will miss you," he sniffed, "You can't leave me!" Kit exclaimed, his angry voice muffled by the bedclothes.

The queen smiled sadly and gestured for Kit to join her on the bed. After he got settled lying next to her, the queen put her arms around him.

"I will miss you too, but I will be watching over you always. Just remember how much I love you and then I will be there with you." The queen smiled and kissed his head even as her throate tightened with the pain of leaving her baby.

"But what about the magic, can't that save you?" Kit asked, grasping at anything to keep his mother with him.

"No, Kit. Magic is a wonderful thing but it can't interfere with fate. You won't be alone. Remember that even the animals can be your friends if you treat them as such, they can understand us even if we can't always understand them. And magic comes from goodness, a place in the heart. So as long as you value goodness and kindness you will have magic with you. And that magic will keep me close. So while magic can't cure my illness, it can heal my heart because I can still be with you."

Kit's tears still flowed but he smiled at his mother and gave her a hug. "Can I stay with you tonight? I promise to be quiet and let you rest, I just don't want you to be alone while father is busy." Kit implored, his blue eyes bright with tears and love.

The queen smiled and kissed his head again. "I would love nothing better."

Kit snuggled in her side and that's how the king found them early next morning.

The queen woke up before Kit and smiled at the king. He smiled back but then frowned and said "I hope Kit didn't keep you up all night because he had nightmares again."

"No, he came here because he didn't want me to be alone. I have had the best night's sleep since I have been sick when he was here." The queen's face left no room for disagreement.

"Oh," the king was relieved to hear that and glad that his son had taken care of the queen when he could not.

"Listen my dear, I have a request to make of you." The queen said, reaching out her hand to grasp the king's.

"Anything my darling, anything at all." The king gripped her hand tightly.

"I want you to find a friend for Kit at the palace, perhaps the captain of the guard's son Alistair? He seems like a good boy and is only a few years older than Kit."

"But why would Kit need a friend? He has his brothers and anyone else would be of lower status. It isn't done." The king was puzzled over the unusual request. He had failed to see the rift between the boys unlike the queen.

The queen frowned at that and argued, "Kit will need someone he can trust and who will tell him when he is in the wrong and to keep him from the curse of royal conceit, much like I did for you when we first were married."

"I will consider it my dear." The king promised, kissing her hand as he remembered fondly the early days of their courtship.

A few days later, the queen passed away. The entire country went into mourning over the loss of their beloved queen. The king was heartbroken and the queen's request was forgotten amidst the king's numbness and the struggle to rule the kingdom on his own.

On the other hand, Kit had remembered his mother's words and reached out to the palace dogs and horses for comfort. His heart felt like it weighed a hundred pounds and each step was a struggle. His mother had always made the world so light and wonderful. Kit didn't know how he could go on as he had promised her but the animals made him feel better. They didn't ask pointless questions or ignore him or sigh sadly at him. They were just there for him and best of all, they let him hug and pet them.

All the boys were neglected by their grief stricken father who made the effort to rule the kingdom but had little energy or courage left to raise his sons. He left the task fall to his advisors instead. The advisors had little trouble with the older two sons who easily went along with the weapons and fighting training. The boys were glad to find some attention and soon figured out ways to keep the attention on them.

However, Kit was forever questioning and asking how the weapons were made and what people fought with in other countries and what if your opponent didn't have the same weapon as you? The advisors had no patience for Kit and frequently answered him with "It's just how it's done."

Fortunately for Kit, one of the knights, Marcus and one of the smiths, George took an interest in the bright young prince and answered his questions as best they could.

The advisors had assigned the palace librarian, Edmund, to the boys' education and ignored his unfavorable reports of the older two boys. Kane would pay attention when it suited him, preferring to spy on the court and learn the gossip while Kurt would make trouble until he was kicked out of class where he would go to the training yard and pummel a training dummy. Kit was a librarian's joy, full of curiosity and always borrowing one book or another when he could be prevailed upon to stay indoors that is. Kit still loved the outdoors more than anything and played in the woods whenever he could.


	4. Chapter 3: I Will Go the Distance

_Hello everyone who is still reading my story. This is the last background chapter. After this one, the story's plot really gets going._

 _Spoiler alert: Kit meets Cinderella here and then again in the next chapter so stay tuned!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing Disney related._

 _Please review and let me know what you think or ideas you have._

* * *

Two years, Kit was looking at a baby swan he found near the queen's private garden. He was imaging what the swan would say to him when his brothers surprised him and snatched the swan from him. They had grown curious about what their brother did all day and decided it had been too long since they had taught him his place.

Kit chased them down. He had seen them burning ants and poking the trapped rabbits with sticks and was scared they would hurt the little swan. He followed them to the kitchen where they tried to put it in boiling water. Kit managed to grab the swan and ran out, knocking down the trays of food for the royal lunch and Julius, the king's head advisor as he ran. His brothers chased him all the way to the pond where he ran in and released the baby swan.

He stayed in the water at first, afraid that his brothers would use him as a practice dummy for their punches, or worse, their weapons.

They had always shoved him or tripped him or knocked things out of his hands. After the queen died and they got older, their treatment had escalated.

One day after he did well in a class on negotiations and planning for a war, they grabbed his arms took turns holding him down while they punched him for an hour. Kurt had said he needed the practice on a real person while Kane had sneered and said Kit needed to learn his place as youngest and keep his head down.

Another time, after Kit had taught his horse to jump before they did, they tied him to a target and practiced their knife throwing skills (which fortunately for Kit were not good enough to hurt him yet).

Both times, Kit had been left alone and bleeding to be found by someone, who helped him get to the castle physician. Yet another time, they had caused him to trip down the stairs by holding a wire across the top. This time, Kit had broken his ankle and his brothers had pretended to find him and his father actually thanked them for taking care of their clumsy brother. While he was laid up in bed for one month, Kit read all he could find on nymphs and dreamed of meeting one someday.

Kit decided his best chance was to get out of the water to avoid drowning when he realized he was stuck in the mud. He cried for help but his brothers sneered and snickered at him.

Then, Julius came, following up on the chase.

"How dare you make a mess of the kitchen! That was my lunch the cook was preparing. You are such a reckless boy, careless, irresponsible, dum-"

Kit cut him off, "Please help me out, I'm stuck." He was hoping the advisor would help him get out even if he had to be yelled at the entire time.

"Oh oho, look who finally got what was coming to him." Julius taunted. "Why don't you stick in there a bit longer, until you learn to show resp-"

"What is this? What is going on?" The king had been out walking with his favorite dogs and saw them standing around the edge of the lake.

"Father, help! I'm stuck!" Kit cried out, glad at last to see his father. The boys were always careful to only hurt him a little in front of the king.

"Your majesty," Julius changed his tone to a subservient one. "Kit here upset the entire kitchen and disrupted the palace before running out and knocking me down. Your other sons showed respect and helped me up."

"Yes, yes but we must get him out of there." The king said with no room for argument.

"But ah ummm." Julius signed and took of his coat and shoes before wading out and pulling Kit out of the mud.

As soon as they were back on shore, Julius began spanking Kit.

"That's enough." The king said after a ten slaps. "Now, Kit, was it really worth it to upset the kitchen and Julius to set free the swan?"

Kit thought for a minute and then nodded his head firmly said "Yes".

His eyes were bright with humiliation and his lower lip trembled a bit from the spanking but his chin was set stubbornly and he squared his small shoulders.

The king looked surprised at this show of defiance from his youngest son and then thought of his wife, how she had taken pleasure in the simple things, like helping a spider get outside or feeding the birds.

He smiled softly at Kit, "My simple boy." And then walked away, remembered his wife.

Julius sneered. "Very simple minded indeed." before chasing after the king.

Kane and Kurt then called Kit "the simpleton," or dummy after that. Soon it had caught on with most of the palace.

Only George, Edmund, Marcus, and the king still called him Kit. Kit was forever branded as the simpleton prince, not fit to rule by the rest of the court.

As for the baby swan, she followed an enchanting melody through the woods until she found a handsome man playing a set of pipes. The baby swan then changed into a bunny and started hopping to the merry tune. A cherry tree appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and sway with the music too. The man smiled at both of their antics and kept playing.

Little did either the man or tree or the swan notice that a witch was watching them from the bushes.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1: One Song

_Hey, its the weekend again. I am so thrilled to finally be posting this chapter. I split it into two parts because it got a bit long. This is when the story **really picks** up. I would love to hear of what you guys think of the changes I made. For those of you who have stuck around, thank you! _

_Any quotes you recognize are owned by Disney. Please review if you can, I would sing and dance for you but alas my coding skills are not good enough to add that part in to my story yet._

 _Shoutout to my first favorite Casey95 and my first review Wiztine ! You each made my day 3_

 _I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

 _Ten years later_

Kit was now a man of twenty years.  
He had grown into his lanky legs and was tall but no longer gawky as he had been as a teenager. His eyes were as blue as ever and when his smile could be found, it was bright and contagious.  
He had even filled out a bit with muscle once he found instructors who let him use train with tactics and apply physics and math to his fighting style. He was known for his skills with training horses and for his kindness toward the palace animals.  
Edmund had finally convinced him to read books other than "fairy tales" and his knowledge of the kingdom's history and trade was remarkable. His curiosity had also encouraged his knowledge of the surrounding countries.

Alas, his brothers were still favored by the court and most of the advisors.

Kane at the age of 25 was confident of getting the throne and was waiting the day, as the king grew wearier and his age showed more and more.

Kurt, at 24, was a fearsome sight with his bulging muscles and weapons. He had a small following in the army, mostly the new recruits who admired his fighting skills.

Both the brothers made every effort to be treated like kings everywhere they went and the village knew to hide or bow very low if they saw the two princes coming.

Kit's unfortunate nickname "Simpleton" had stuck around and most of the court either ignored him or laughed at his unconventional manners and ideas.  
He didn't understand why the rest of the court found it odd to want to take care of your own horse or why getting up early to see the sunrise was crazy or why getting his portrait painted made him feel uncomfortable or why he treated his manservants like friends.

Still, Kit was not entirely alone. He had a few close friends:

Edmund the librarian who continued to help him learn more about his father's kingdom;

Marcus, who taught him archery, fencing, and jousting;

George, who helped him with weapon design;

and Alistair, whom the King had introduced Kit to shortly after the baby swan incident.

Alistair was everything the queen hoped he would be for Kit. He supported Kit and even gave him a hand with the deliveries to the village each month. He did this at first to protect Kit but then saw why Kit enjoyed it so much.

Alistair also was a part of helping Kit to speak his mind to his father about everything but his brothers. Kit refused to discuss their treatment of him with anyone.  
He encouraged Kit on the days when Kit felt worthless or weak.  
Kit in return trusted Alistair and treated him as an equal. He improved Alistair's fighting skills with his intelligent techniques and gave him his second best trained horse (the first being Kit's own).  
Alistair's role had evolved over the years from companion to training partner to personal guard.  
He certainly looked the part. Alistair's skin was a rich cocoa color and his eyes were a reassuring brown color and he was almost as big as Kurt in terms of muscle.  
He was a little shorter than Kit, but had a soldier's posture while Kit tended to slouch unless he felt confident (which was only among his friends or the horses).

His friends were rooting for him to win the throne but they knew it was pointless to discuss the matter with Kit who insisted that a "simpleton" would never be given the throne and that no one would ever respect him as king.

As Kit's 21st birthday approached, he was given his own hunt to lead by the king for the upcoming celebration.  
Kit had ridden away from the group, pulled in by the beauty of the sunset over the hills and by the fact he really didn't want to catch the stag.  
He knew if he voiced this objection, he would be told ,as Alistair had told him when he first objected, "that it is what's done."

He then noticed a horse racing through the forest as the last of the sun's rays fell behind it. He turned his horse to see where it was going, both intrigued by how fast the horse was running and how beautiful it was.

The horse was a creamy white with a mane the color of honey. Its fur shone with the last of the sun's rays and it's stride was elegant and graceful. The beauty of it compelled him to ride closer even as the horse continued to race away.

Kit saw the horse disappear into a grove of trees.  
As he got closer, instead of seeing a horse, he saw a gorgeous girl gasping for breath and looking around in a panic.

Kit called out, "Miss! Miss! Are you alright?"  
His voice must have surprised her, for she looked up with a gasp and tripped backward over a tree root.

"Hold on!" He quickly jumped off his horse to help her up.

The girl responded a little breathlessly, "I'm all right, thank you! That's fine."  
Kit let go her go (reluctantly) and she leaned against a tree while catching her breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing how beautiful she was, kind of a wild beauty but very sweet in its essence, certainly not a beauty of this earth though.

"I'm all right, but you've nearly frightened the life out of him."

"Who? The horse?" Kit asked.

"No, not me...I mean the horse. I meant the stag." She scolded, placing her hands on her hips, "What's he ever done to you that you should chase him about?"

Kit laughed. "I must confess I've never met him before. He is a friend of yours?"  
Kit wondered if she had once believed in animals talking as he had when he was younger (and still did though he hid it better now).

She looked a bit startled at the question but soon recovered.

"An acquaintance. We met just now. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine...and I just felt he had a great deal left to do with his life. That's all."  
Her sincerity and how the moment touched her were not lost on Kit.

He had to know more about this wonderful, confusing girl. Better to start simple.

"Miss, what do they call you?"

"Never mind what they call me." She said, turning her face away as if ashamed.  
He wondered if she had a nickname like he did, that she hadn't chosen for herself.

"You shouldn't be in this forest alone,a lovel- that is to say a beau-that is, it's dangerous to wander the woods alone."  
He warned her, suddenly thinking of what his brothers or some of the guard would do to a beautiful girl like her all by herself.  
Was that why she was running? Where had she come from? What had happened to that horse, was it hers?

Even as his thoughts wondered about just who she was and why she was alone, Kit remained glad his brothers weren't hunting with the party today.  
He knew what they would do if they saw him with such a pretty girl and that was part of the reason he never talked to the ladies at court.  
He was honestly surprised at how well he and this country girl (angel? fairy?) were conversing.  
He normally couldn't talk to girls at all if he was interested in more than making small talk at a party, even without his brothers trying (and usually succeeding) in embarrassing him.  
He had also never been very interested in the ladies at court, with their elaborate makeup and their petty gossip.

But this girl was outdoors by herself, uncaring of the slight traces of dirt on her face and her faded blue dress.  
She looked very pretty with her light blonde hair falling down her back in waves and her rich brown eyes sparkling and her angelic features.  
A rosy blush had came over her face at his stammered words and she ducked her head.  
Modest too then, he thought, another nice change from the girls at court who seemed to demand flattery as their due.

"I'm not alone. I'm with you, Mister…What do they call you?" Her eyes sparked with curiosity.

Kit chuckled at her attempt at humor.  
He was dressed in the palace colors on his favorite horse. All that was missing was his crown.  
Then he saw in her face with its open and actually seeming like she was waiting on a response from him.

"You don't know who I am?" he questioned, too shocked to think about how strange that would sound if she didn't.  
Perhaps there was a girl who hadn't heard of his demeaning nickname and who didn't know what the youngest prince looked like.

"That is…" he wanted her to continue behaving as she had, not to change once she knew him as a prince or worse as the simpleton prince.  
"They call me Kit. Well my father does when he's in a good mood."  
That was true, Kit's father still called him by that name unless he had gotten in trouble (again), then Kittredge came out.

She accepted his name and asked, "And…where do you live, Mr. Kit?

He didn't want to lie to her…not this maiden in the forest with eyes like the garden soil on the first day of spring and lips as pink as his mother's tulips.

"At the palace. My father's teaching me his trade." There, that was the truth.

"You're an apprentice?" She questioned with a bright smile.

"Of a sort." He answered uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck. It was getting a little harder not to lie.

She smiled brightly. "That's very fine. Do they treat you well?"

Kit smiled "Better than I deserve, most likely" thinking of how patient his teachers and friends were and how much he had compared to the villagers he saw when he brought the monthly donations.  
"And you?" he queried.

"They treat me as they're able." She answered with a sigh and small smile though her eyes grew sad.

"I'm sorry." It was all he felt comfortable saying, for he didn't want to pry though he hated that she was unhappy.

"It's not your doing." She seemed surprised that he would care about her circumstances, strange as they were.

Kit put his hand over hers, "Nor yours either, I'll bet."

He just knew that this maiden with a heart to save the stag and ask after his treatment couldn't be the reason for her own mistreatment.  
Maybe she had sisters like his brothers, he wondered.

"It's not so very bad. Others" she cleared her throat, "Others have it worse, I'm sure."

Kit was amazed at both her caring attitude and how much her sentiment reflected his own about his life with the court mocking him and his brothers bullying him.  
He knew he had much more than others and he still had his father, however absent he could be.

She continued. "We must…simply have courage and be kind, mustn't we?" She smiled again, and it was so beautiful Kit felt his heart stop.

"Yes," Kit laughed with amazement at how wonderfully right she was. "You're right. That's exactly how I feel."

They smiled at each other until a hunting horn sounded very close. Kit withdrew his hand quickly.

The moment broken between them, she cried out "Don't let them hurt him." as she edged further into the wooded grove.

Kit hesitated to grant her request though he longed too.  
He had the same feelings but he knew if he interfered with tradition without a reason, he would lose his chance to connect with his father and embarrass him yet again.

"But we're hunting, you see, It's what's done." He repeated the argument presented to him.

"Just because it's what's done doesn't mean it's what should be done." She argued back passionately, eyes blazing with justice and fire.

"Right again," Kit conceded, falling in love that very second with this maiden with her angelic looks and fire and astuteness.  
He knew he could never get his heart back in one piece unless she gave him hers. It was already beating a love song for her.

How had she bewitched him so quickly? Yet, he was happier under her spell than he had ever been before.

"Then, you'll leave him alone, won't you?" She asked.

"I will." Kit promised though in his heart, he was promising much more than saving the stag.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Kit." She smiled at him.

Just then Alistair appeared. "Ah there you are, Your High…

Kit rushed to cut him off, wanting to stay as her Mr. Kit for a while longer.

"It's Kit! Kit! Kit! I'm Kit." He ended feeling very silly. "I'm on my way."

"Well, we'd better get a move on, _Mr._ Kit" Alistair said with a tone that meant Kit had some explaining to do later.

"As I said, On my way." He laughed at the look Alistair gave him as he hopped back on his horse.

"I hope to see you again, miss." He didn't know what he would do if he didn't.

"And I, you" She replied, blushing prettily.

He smiled once more at her and rode off to save the stag and conquer whatever stood between him seeing her again.

* * *

 _What did you think of their first meeting? Though I didn't give her name, that is Cinderella. That scene was one of my favorite to write thus far._

 _If you feel thus inclined, write in the review section what you think._

 _Here's a sneak peak for part 2 where we learn more about her life._

If Kit had returned to the clearing just ten minutes later, he would have seen another supernatural beauty, a witch, stalk toward the girl and backhand her.

 _Reviews are appreciated as much as fabulous shoes are at a ball._


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2: Poor Unfortunate Souls

Chapter 4 Part 2 Poor Unfortunate Souls

 _Here is part 2. Though this story is centered on Kit, I wanted to fill out Cinderella's background some more so here you go._

 _Please read, enjoy and review._

* * *

If Kit had returned to the clearing just ten minutes later, he would have seen another supernatural beauty, a witch, stalk toward the girl and backhand her as two ugly toads hopping around.

"How dare you talk to mortals, you ungrateful snip!" The witch's glare could turn flowers to dust (and had actually done so before). The toads kept hopping around Cinderella and croaking insults loudly.

"Who would ever want to talk to her?"  
"Maybe a pig farmer or chimney sweep".  
Her stepsisters started laughing but as toads it sounded positively revolting.

"I didn't intend too, he had followed me as a horse and then found me hiding here as a girl." Cinderella stated quietly.

"You let a human see you change?!" The witch seemed to tower over her while the toads finally shut up with smug looks on their faces.

"No! No, he doesn't suspect anything." Cinderella's eyes were wide with fear but her voice was strong. "You don't need to hurt him."  
Cinderella prayed that her stepmother wouldn't seek him out.

The witch stared at her for a moment longer before huffing. "Fine. You know the conditions of your curse I suppose. Care to recite them for me?" the witch sneered.  
The two toads looked on eagerly while mucus dripped off their sides onto the forrest floor.

"Yes, I can never let a mortal know I am a wood nymph by changing in front of one unless I want to be stuck in my animal form for a season.  
I can only be human after the sun sets and I must become an animal once the sun rises."  
She sighed at that. She used to be free to change at will, to come and go as girl or animal.  
She had even had friends in the village, long ago now.

"Your father was so very alone and so very rich after your mother died so, I married your father since he knew of magic and wouldn't be scared of mine. Mortal men are so easily sway by a pretty face." Her stepmother smirked. "He was just what I wanted."

"Did you ever love him?" Cinderella asked, wanting it to be true.

"Love" She sniffed. "It seems that your mother did quite a number on him. I thought he would move on after marrying me. But no, the sappy fool still put you first above me!. " The witch huffed yet again.

"He loved my mother for who she was, not just because she was magic." Cinderella boldly declared.

"When I first tried to use my own magic to make my own daughters even lovelier, they turned into toads so I had to find another source of magic." Her stepmother turned her glare on Cinderella.

Cinderella truly pitied her stepsisters and done her best to make them comfortable in their toad skins.  
She had even resumed toad form to spend time with them but they laughed at her and pushed her around.

"Your selfish father entrusted you and not me with the location of the enchanted spring. You, a stupid girl, no better a wild child, raised in the woods without a true lady to show you how to behave or how to use magic as it should be used." Her stepmother stated arrogantly.

"But stepmother, the enchanted spring exists only to bring spring into the world after winter and to heal the land with hope, joy, and the promise of new life." Cinderella pleaded, hoping her stepmother would let it go.  
"It's not for our personal use or to fix our problems. We must do that on our own or we will never grow."

"You are so very selfish, to keep to yourself what could save your family ." Cinderella just looked down at the ground.  
Had she not known that her stepmother could not be trusted with magic, she would have helped her.

In the time before her father's death, Cinderella had admired her stepmother's beauty and skill with magic.  
But then she saw how cruel she could be and what terrible things she could do.

So, Cinderella resisted telling her the location. But, she stayed to take care of the woods and her stepfamily.  
She had promised her father she would cherish the woods, always to honor the happiness her family had experienced there.  
She also felt guilty about her stepsisters' fate. They had wanted to be a wood nymph like her but the magic went wrong inside them.  
She tried to tell them that kindness and goodness were the root of magic and could save them if they would only try.

But her stepsisters and stepmother scoffed at her words and made her wait on them until the day she revealed the location.

The witch grabbed her chin and jerked her head up while the two toads hopped on the witch's shoulders.

"Look me in the eye you nasty sprite, _you_ their little half-breed _bastard_. Your father married me so I could teach you how to be a lady." Her stepmother sneered.

"You, ha, you aren't even a proper wood nymph. You change into filthy animals, not plants. Maybe because your mother was so wild in her ways and your father was so weak willed at discipling your wildness, Fate saw fit to make you into a beast, succumbed to animal instincts."  
The witch smiled, a lovely smile on any other face but her eyes were cold.

"It was _so_ easy to curse you to change forms only at sunrise and sunset due to your polluted blood. Why, barely any work at all for a talented witch like myself."

Cinderella just crossed her arms and tried to remind herself that her stepmother was grieving and in a lot of pain.  
But the words stung and tears entered her eyes.

The witch put her hand on the girl's shoulder.  
"You know, the curse all goes away if you just tell me where to find the spring…" She clasped her hands together as her eyes lit with a dark energy.  
"Then my daughters will become beautiful once again and I can stay young forever. After all, Cinderella, I only want what's best for the family." She ended with a smile.

"I won't show you the location of the spring! That spring is what ends winter and lets life begin anew. It opens the first flowers and brings life into the soil. It's not for selfish uses of vanity. It must be kept pure or the kingdom will die for spring will never come." Cinderella explained, yet again, hoping her stepmother would accept the the truth.

"I tried to help your daughters but I warned you about that spell. It enhances the heart, not the body. For a good heart, your looks may improve. For a selfish heart...well..." Cinderella trailed off, not wanting to insult the daughters of the witch.

The toads glared at her and stuck out their tongues. The witch glared and the grass turned black everywhere but where Cinderella stood.

"You will change your mind, I know girls like you. Spoiled little daddy's girl, you won't be able to stand only being human at night forever, not that anyone misses you or would even care to be your friend."

"The only thing a worthless girl like you can hope for is for me to end the curse and you can work as a servant in someone's home if I chose to show you mercy and not keep you as my own slave." The witch ended with a smile and a pointed look at the dirt covering Cinderella.

Cinderella felt her heart tighten at the reminder of her loneliness. The words burst out of her before she could stop them. "The curse could also end if I find a mortal prince willing to declare his love for me and he gives me true love's kiss!"

"Darn good magic and its loopholes in curses. Can't even carry out decent black magic anymore without there having to be a clause with a cure." The witch stomped her feet. "Why is it always True Love's Kiss? Huh?"

Cinderella smiled softly and said "Because love is the root of all magic."

The witch rubber hands together nervously. "Was that boy a prince? The one that was just here?"

"He's an apprentice as the castle." Cinderella stated proudly.

The witch cackled, "He can't even break your curse then. Oh why was I worried?"  
"No prince would ever want a filthy animal freak like you." The witch cackled again and the she and her two toad daughters vanished with unpleasant smelly, lime green puff of smoke.

Cinderella just sighed and comforted the animals who had slowly crept back to the clearing after the witch left.

"Even if he wasn't a prince, I wish I could see him again." She sighed. "He was so nice to rescue me when I was younger from those wild boys and that pot of boiling water. At least I know his name now." She got lost in thought for a while.

Then her eye brightened with excitement. "I can still see him in my animal form, there's no rules against that! I will just have to wander through the kingdom until I find him again. Besides, it's been too long since I have been anywhere but the woods. I could use an adventure."

With those happy thoughts, she drifted to sleep and the sun found her the next morning as a deer, lying peacefully in the clearing.

* * *

 _Thoughts? What animal forms should I use? Should I add any more parts to the curse?_

 _Let me know in reviews below._


	7. Chapter 5: I See the Light

_Greetings everyone. I just want to thank you for sticking with me for this long._

 _In this chapter, we learn more about the king and the idea for the challenges._

 _Disney owns Cinderella and I just dabble._

 _Reviews are like summer to Olaf! And my heart did feel like summer when I saw I know have another favorite and follower, thank you Heroofthesea01!_

* * *

Alistair was incredulous. He had rarely seen Kit this animated or this happy. The last time he remember this happening, Kit's horse Tiberius had stood up for the first time.

"You sound as if you're the first fellow to ever meet a pretty girl." For Kit had been going on and on about how lovely this girl was ever since he had ended the hunt by refusing to let anyone kill the stag.

"She wasn't a 'pretty girl' ". Kit defended. This was no passing fancy or youthful lust, he knew it was more. Then he realized what he had just said.

"Well, she was a pretty girl," Oh yes she was, practically an angel, certainly not of this world. "But there was so much more to her." There was, there was, she had passion and courage and so much kindness in her.

"How much more?" Alistair was a bit skeptical of this infatuation and didn't want Kit to have his heart broken. "You've only met her once. How could you know anything about her?" he asked practically.

"I'm not sure," Kit admitted. "I…felt her words resonate with me. It was as if I found something I didn't even know I was looking for, a missing piece…I just know that she is (sigh)…. amazing and beautiful and wonderful and I need to see her again...I know I shouldn't try it though." Kit sighed.

Alistair raised an eyebrow at this. He had never seen Kit happier and he wanted to keep it that way. "You should."

"I shouldn't"

"You should."

"I will." Kit smiled widely.

Alistair took one look at Kit's face and sighed before saying, "I'm happy for you." He then saw Julius scurrying toward them. "But you have to tell your father." He added with a teasing grin.

"What?" then Kit noticed Julius as well. He thought for a moment about running but then again he did want to see his father. He and Alistair stopped walking to let Julius catch up.

Julius began steering them toward the king's chambers. "Simpleton"

Alistair raised an eyebrow at the blatant insult.

Julius' mouth thinned as he continued. "Your _highness_ " cough "You have to tell your father about your rash actions on the hunting party. How could you order the soldiers _not_ to shoot the stag?! Your brothers had no problem with it. I declare, I just don't know what goes on in that head of yours, if anything worthwhile goes on at all."  
He eyed Kit as one would eye a pebble in their shoe.

Kit's eyes narrowed but he remained quiet. He was used to insults and abuse, had been ever since his mother had died.

"Your poor father, his health is failing and you can't even let him properly enjoy a birthday celebration. Well, you had better go on in and apologize and hope his punishment is mild."

Kit winced at the reminder of his father's health before he knocked on the king's door.  
The king's voice sounded from the middle of the chamber, "Enter."

Kit walked in and saw his father sitting in a chair. His father looked tired, no not tired, burdened.  
There were new lines on his face and he seemed as if he hadn't smiled for a long time.

"You wanted to see me father?" Kit had learned that a lot of the events that happened in the castle never made it to his father's ears or not accurately at least. He didn't want to incriminate himself if he didn't need too.

"Yes. How did the hunt go?" The king looked a bit more awake and looked to Kit for his answer.

So, his father hadn't heard about the stag yet. Good, Julius hadn't filled his ears yet with tales of Kit's horrible behavior.

"I decided to let the stag go." Kit said confidently, crossing his arms behind his back to stand up straighter and to hide his shaking hands.  
He wasn't ashamed of his actions but was nervous about his father's opinion.  
He knew it was better to appear firm to give the listener as sense of confidence in your words.  
He remembered his father had only shared his second thoughts and doubts with his mother until she passed.  
Then Julius became privy to the king's debate and took full advantage of the king's vulnerability to further his own agendas.

"But…why? Did you not have a good shot? Perhaps you should have Kurt help you with your aim." the king was confused, as always, by the behavior of his youngest son.

Kit shook his head. "No, I never took aim." Even now, Kit sighed internally, his father hadn't noticed how his fighting skills had come long way since he was a boy.

"But the tradition is that a prince will kill a stag for his 21st birthday dinner celebration. It's what's done."

The king thought that perhaps, Kit hadn't understood what was expected of him now that he was of age. He had always been lenient with Kit's...well _unusual_ tendencies, maybe too much so that Kit didn't understand his obligations. Julius was always going on about Kit's mistakes in class and on the practice field.  
The king didn't know how he had failed Kit when he treated all the boys the same...

"I know father, but just because it's what's been done doesn't mean it's what should be done" Kit stated boldly "…or something like that." Kit ended with a half smile.

"I see." The king murmured, his mind busying trying to understand this statement and Kit's confidence.

Ah, so it wasn't that Kit hadn't understood what had been expected, he had simply disagreed with it, the king thought. Kit had chosen to go with his own feelings.  
How very much like his mother he was.  
That argument was one she had used before to justify her trips to the village and her gardening and her playing with the boys instead of using a nursemaid to raise them.

"I am sorry to disrupt the celebration, father. Perhaps we can have freshly caught fish for the dinner instead?" Kit offered.

"Very well, run along now." The king was pleased with how happy Kit seemed and his confident behavior and solution for the problem.

After Kit left, Julius entered with an expectant look on his face.

"I take it you took care of the foolish boy's mistake."

"No mistake, Kit just decided to break from tradition. We will have fish instead."

"Break from tradition?! How dare he disrespect your authority and the kingdom." Julius criticized.

The king didn't appear to hear him. He was deep in thought about the greater meaning behind Kit turning 21. Now that all of his sons were of age, he had to declare an heir. His health had been slowly worsening and he had lost hearing in one ear. He was ready to retire and simply enjoy the time with his family, maybe grandchildren and hawks.

"Julius, I had a dream the other night. In my dream, I went to the pearly gates of Heaven. I asked Saint Peter if it was just for my firstborn to become king just because he was born first. Saint Peter frowned no. Then feathers fell from my stuffed hawk. What could it mean?"

"Well, my king. It was just a dream. Kane is perfect for the throne. Kurt would be alright too but the simplet-I mean Kit? He is better suited for the stables, he spends all of his free time there anyway."

"Hmm" the king then remembered the promise he made to his wife when their youngest son was born about making sure the one best suited got on the throne.

"Oh no, I spoke into the deaf ear." Julius lamented to himself. "Sire, your heir is going to have to handle the new trade deals, wage wars, find a queen-"

"That's it!" the king cried, standing up in his excitement. "I will have a competition. My sons will have to complete tasks that they would have to do as king so I can see who is best suited."

"I…but Kane…that is if you're sure, sire." Julius stammered. "I could draft up the tasks for you." There was no way Kit would do well anyway, he reasoned.  
No way at all that the simpleton would end up on the throne.  
Yet looking at the king who seemed more together and alert than he had in years and thinking of Kit's authority during the failed hunt gave Julius an uneasy feeling.


	8. Chapter 6: I Just Can't Wait to be King

_The Challenges begin at last!_

 _Please send me suggestions for challenges if you have any in mind._

 _Disclaimer: Most of this is mine but anything Disney owns, Disney owns._

 _P.S. Spot the Star Trek Reference first and win the right to pick Cinderella's next animal form._

* * *

"Hear ye, hear ye!"

Kane, Kurt, and Kit stood in front of the king who was seated on a raised dais. They wondered what was going on. Kane kicked Kit's leg and Kurt roughly nudged him so he was standing behind them. Kit sighed but continued to listen to the herald.

"The most just and wise king has arranged a series of challenges to determine his heir."

Kane's face twisted into a mask of anger and disbelief before being schooled to smoothness as the meaning sank in.  
Kurt snorted and flexed his biceps.

Kit was utterly shocked and he looked at Alistair who gave him an encouraging nod.  
Kit couldn't believe he had a chance at the throne, he had thought his father's advisors would ensure Kane's inheritance.

Maybe he would have a chance to change things for the people after all.

The herald continued, "Each challenge will be announced one at time. The first challenge is to form a new trade agreement for the kingdom. The only rules are that you cannot take any advisors with you or talk to anyone about trade and you must return tonight with some proof of the agreement."  
He sounded the call to charge.

Immediately, Kane and Kurt took off running for their horses.  
Kit went to Edmund, Alistair, George, and Marcus in a corner of the courtyard.

"Congratulations Kit," Marcus said as George clapped him on the back.

"I cannot express how happy I am that your father has given you a chance to hold the throne." Edmund said, shaking Kit's hand vigorously. "Perhaps the kingdom will be saved after all."

"Thank you." Kit said sincerely. "I know that Julius and most of the other advisors are against me so I really appreciate your support. Wish me luck getting a new trade agreement."

"Good luck!" They chorused, with a mix of deep voices.

Kit went to his room to change into simpler clothes and grab his bag.  
He decided to grab his compass too, you never know when the direction might come in handy and he had a good feeling about it.

* * *

Once at the shipping yards, Kurt headed toward the first ship he could see that wasn't one of theirs.  
It turned out that the ship he picked was in the trade of fire bolts, a very useful weapon in sieges but one that caused a great deal of damage and civilian casualties.  
Kurt thought he had strong armed his way into a good deal but the deal greatly benefited the ship's captain and home country of the Guilder.  
They only accepted gold in exchange for the fire bolts.

* * *

Kane too headed straight for one ship.  
He had been discussing ways to increase the revenue to the castle with Julius.  
He thought a trade in "exotic dancers" would greatly profit the kingdom.  
He arranged a good deal the ship's captain Mudd, dancers in exchange for information about their allies and a no questions asked policy with a small amount of money.

Both left the docks after a few hours, bringing with them the ship's captain and a sample of the goods.

* * *

Kit arrived on a busy scene with people walking every direction.  
Many ships were docked, from rowboats to passenger ships to a few of their warships.  
The shipping yard appeared to Kit like the anthill he once unearthed, chaotic but organized with a system known only to itself.  
After he tied up his horse, he got ready to enter the fray when the purring of a cat around his feet caught his attention.

The cat was a dainty thing, pale yellow fur with soft patches of honey drizzled over its black and tan paws.  
Kit lifted up the tail and discovered that his new friend was female.  
She hissed and swiped a paw at him.

He was startled by how human the cat's eyes looked, they reminded him of the girl he met in the forest.  
The cat continued to stare at him, he smiled and laughed a bit at himself, how could the girl become a cat? Silly thoughts. Still the feeling that he somehow knew this cat remained.

Cinderella was glad to have found Kit again, she had just been hanging around the docks, hoping to find some extra food since she had lost her food privileges in the woods _yet again_ for failing to meet her stepmother's demands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." He smiled warmly. "Do you think you could help me? I need a friend with me."

The cat turned her head to the side as if asking "What for?" Cinderella was curious, why was he here? Did he sail?

"I have to form a new trade agreement for my fath-master." Kit answered.

She responded by swishing her tail and then wrapping herself around his legs before darting onto the shipping yard.  
She could help him with that, she had been here all morning and knew of a ship no one else had approached yet.

Kit laughed again and started walking behind her.  
He took note that the harbor seemed to be in good shape and that their usual trading partners seemed content as they exchanged the goods.

He followed the cat to the very end of the dock where she stopped at a ship he had never seen before.  
He thought the ship might be Roman in origin but he wasn't sure.  
Still, it would be worthwhile to see what goods they had.

He walked up the ramp and then paused before stepping on board.  
Cinderella no such qualms and ran on ahead.  
Her arrival caused the men to look up and then they saw Kit.

All of their faces hardened into masks of barely concealed disdain.  
One man walked forward to meet Kit. He was a short man, stocky in stature.  
He had handsome features with his tan skin and dark eyes but right now he was scowling.

"What do you want?" the captain sneered.

"I was interested in why your ship stopped in our country, I was looking for-"

"We only stopped here to refuel our supplies and makes some repairs, we won't _dirty_ your dock for much longer."  
The captain spit on the ground near Kit's boots.  
The cat jumped up into Kit's arms at this attack.  
She reminded herself to have courage and be kind, perhaps this man had a bad day.

"What you mean, dirty the dock? Kit asked curiously. "You don't trade in soil do you?"

The captain scoffed at Kit's naivety. "I meant that Romans are looked down on as heathens and violent criminals by you Europeans. We don't have time for nobodies like you who have probably never done an honest day's work in your life to insult us or try to convert us or educate us.  
So piss off and go back to your good for nothing father and bitch mother who didn't have sense enough to teach you to leave strangers alone." The captain spat out, annoyed at Kit's attempt at humor.

Kit was silent for a minute and the look that appeared in his eyes made some of the sailors nervous.  
"With all due respect sir, I'll have to ask you not to insult my parents." Kit's tone left no room for argument.

"I have no intentions of insulting your heritage. In fact, I was quite impressed with what I have read and heard about Roman inventions." Kit said.  
"Is it true you have made a substance that is very strong and durable for buildings….concrete was the name? And you have a new design, arches?"

"You have heard about our concrete?" The captain's eyebrows rose and his face lost some of its tension.

"Yes, how did you design it? How exactly does it work?" He asked eagerly.  
Kit was excited to finally get some answers about the inventions he had wondered and pestered his own tutors about unsuccessfully.

"You want to learn from us?" The captain was skeptical of Kit, they had been treated very poorly by most of the other countries and by the harbormaster here.

"Yes, if you have the time that is." Kit smiled politely but his eyes were bright with curiosity.

The captain looked at his crew. They seemed to think Kit might be different.  
After all, he hadn't insulted them or stormed off after they insulted him. He had waited for permission to board their vessel.  
The cat in his arms too, she was something special. She seemed to trust this Kit.  
Then Cinderella jumped down and walked over to the captain and sat and looked up at him with big brown eyes.  
She hoped he would give Kit a chance.  
The captain tried to harden his features but he was pleased by the cat's attention.

"Very well, let's go to my cabin and we can discuss it more there." He said gruffly.

* * *

After a long discussion about concrete and architectural designs, the captain asked Kit what had brought him to the ship.

"I am looking to forge a new trade agreement. Do you think you would be interested?"

"A new trade agreement? Our countries have never traded before." The captain said with disbelief.

"I think it's about time that we start. After all, just because it hasn't been done doesn't mean it shouldn't be done." Kit smiled.  
Cinderella, whom had fallen asleep at his feet, stood up at this and purred before leaving the captain's cabin and going out on the deck.

Cinderella was amazed that Kit had repeated her words.  
No one had treated her like an equal, worthy of giving advice before and certainly no man had ever done so.

She needed a moment to remind herself that she couldn't see him as a girl again without raising questions and risking a whipping and then she took another moment to recover from the heartache that her thoughts had given her.

Still, at least she was glad she was able to encourage him. Cinderella hoped his master would be pleased.  
She had been wondering around the harbor as a cat all morning to see what was new in the kingdom.  
She had spotted this ship and saw the goodness in the men, with how kind they were to each other and to the street urchins roaming the docks.  
Cinderella was glad that Kit had sensed their goodness too.

The ship's captain sat down at his desk. "I see. What type of trade were you proposing?" He eyed Kit with wariness and curiosity.

Kit smiled, these questions he could answer easily after all his reading.

"I would like to have some of your people come here and teach us how to make concrete and build arches. What I would love even more is for those battlefield medics you told me about to come here and teach us how to keep our army healthy. They could work wonders for our people here and improve the life expectancy of the average soldier.

"And what would we get in return?"

"I thought you might be interested in these two items. One is a material that lets fire smolder instead of burn so you can take it with you. It's made from a fungus called torchwood from tree bark and boiled in urine. It works much better than it sounds. The second is…" Kit took out his invention from his bag. "It's a lodestone compass that works out at sea. That way you can plan your route on cloudy nights when you can't use the stars as a guide."

The captain examined Kit's invention carefully.

Kit went on nervously, "Of course if you would prefer, we have plenty of horses or weapons or apples…"

"Who designed this?" The captain trained his eyes on Kit.

"Uh, well, you see…I did." Kit stammered out.

"Well, it is a marvelous invention, you should be proud." The captain said with a large grin at the blushing youth.

Kit smiled back, elated that someone besides Edmund and George valued his invention.

"Now what gives you the right to set up a new trade agreement?" The captain asked. "Is your master a merchant?"

"Not exactly, no." Kit rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how to break the news to the captain without losing his respect.

"Did you lie to steal our secrets?" the captain's eyes narrowed and his hand went to his sword.

"No! No, I am an apprentice…well you see…" Kit sighed. "I am a prince of this kingdom."

The captain's eyes widened comically and his jaw dropped.

"But, we…and then you…I thought the princes' names were Kane and Kurt and you don't look like either of them…you're too young to be Kane and too small to be Kurt."

"My older brothers are Kane and Kurt. I am the youngest prince."

"But the youngest prince is a simpleton. You are far too smart for that with your invention and your patience and temper." The captain couldn't believe that this intelligent young man was the simpleton prince he had heard some of the nobility insulting earlier that day.

"Yes, well I didn't choose that nickname. My brothers gave it to me a long time ago." Kit explained, red faced with shame.

"What is your real name?" the captain's eyes were kind but his tone left no room for argument.

"Kit."

The captain gave him a sideways glance.  
"Well I have heard of a Kit from some of the villagers, a very generous fellow, a friend to the animals, and one who apprentices at the palace."

"People talk about me in the village?" Kit asked.

"Oh yes, very proudly." The captain watched Kit carefully for his reaction.

Kit turned red and looked a little stunned.

"So the Simpleton Prince is this Kit then, you?"

"Yes." He answered absentmindedly. Kit was still processing that people in the village thought well of him.

"How do you put up with your brothers? Your reputation? Why do you help in the village?" The captain wanted to understand this mystery and the man.

"I do have some good friends who treat me well. I know my father loves me." Kit answered. "I started helping out with the village with my mother and have continued after she died. I don't see the point in trying to argue with my reputation…people will believe what is easiest to believe and my brothers are set in their ways."

"But why try to trade with us? Why not go to someone else who doesn't have a bad reputation with your country and didn't insult your parents? I am very sorry about that by the way." The captain said.

Kit nodded his head to accept the apology. "I did get depressed for a while and thought about not trying to improve things. But a good friend told me recently that one must simply have courage and be kind. I thought you might've been mistreated and degraded and I know how that feels. I wanted to show you that not everyone in the kingdom feels that way. I also wanted better medication for my friends in the army and you are the most advanced in the world. I was hoping to kill two birds with one stone."

The captain didn't say anything for long time after Kit's explanation.

Then, the cat wandered back in and hopped on the table, and turned towards Kit.

Cinderella was curious how the trade agreement went and despite her attempts to leave the ship and not see Kit again, she had to come back.  
She needed to see him at least one more time before she let him get on with his life.

After all, he couldn't break the curse and she had nothing worthwhile to offer him besides her help today.

"What do you think girl? Do you think the captain should trade with me?" Kit asked, half joking, half serious.

The cat purred loudly in response.  
Cinderella knew how good Kit was, and she wanted the captain to see it too.

The captain laughed aloud at the cat's actions.

"Very well, let's get down to business and set up this agreement."

* * *

A few hours later, they had a deal.  
The captain claimed Kit was being too generous but Kit claimed it was for all of the unfair treatment that he had endured with the prejudice against Romans.  
The captain then declared that he would accompany Kit as proof rather than just sending the signed agreement.

As they made their way to Kit's horse, the cat rubbed against his legs and then ran off toward the forest into the setting sun. Kit tried to call her back. However, the captain restrained him.

"There's something special about that cat, something…supernatural. She may be a host to a spirit. You should let her be, she will show you in time if she wants too."

Kit said nothing to this, only looked a moment longer and thought about the cat's brown eyes before starting the journey back to the palace.

In the woods, Cinderella had changed back into her human form.  
She smiled to herself and was glad she could be of help to Kit. She was glad to have a friend.  
She only wished she could have stayed longer and seen his master and what he thought of the trade, and maybe heard more about who Kit was.  
But the sunset had come sooner that she realized and she had to get away before she could be seen.

Her stepmother and the toads had always forced her to clean their lair and cook for them. If she hurried, they might not suspect that she had been to the village and she might be able to go back again

So, Cinderella hurried deeper into the woods with thoughts of Kit's smile running through her head.

* * *

 _Did you spot it? If so, "Live long and prosper."_


	9. Chapter 7: Zero to Hero

_Hello! I am so excited to have another favorite 3_

 _I hope you guys enjoy this chapter where we see the first challenge in action._

 _The Disclaimer is that if I owned Cinderella, I wouldn't be stuck doing homework all day on a Saturday._

 _Reviews would make me as happy as Rapunzel seeing the floating lanterns in Tangled._

* * *

Chapter 7 Zero to Hero

Back at the palace, the king and all of his advisors were waiting on Kit to start.

Julius suggested, "We should just start without the Simpleton. He is probably wondering around the docks still. He doesn't have the skills like Kane or Kurt to trade."

The king appeared not to hear Julius though he may actually have not heard due to his worsening hearing.

"Yes Father, let me share my trade agreement now." Kane said.

"Or I could go." Kurt argued as he made a fist.

Just then, Kit entered with the captain and stood behind his brothers.

"Now that all of you are here at last," Julius glared at Kit before smiling obsequiously at Kane. "Kane, present your trade agreement." Julius bowed.

"Father, I have set up a new trade agreement. We will now trade in….exotic dancers!" Kane finished with an elaborate flourish as one of the girls, very scantily clad in black and red, entered the room and started dancing while Kane continued. "We will have an open agreement with the captain and promise him safe harbor."  
As she went through a provocative move, Kane smiled and said "We should have no problem making a profit."  
Kane eyed the lords of the court, their baffled and pleased expressions. "Or finding buyers."  
Kane smirked and crossed his hands behind his back, confident in his deal.

"Oh, excellent idea, your highness. We will fill the royal coffers with this trade indeed." Julius turned to the king, expecting him to simply nod and say yes.

The king's eyes were wide with shock. "But we have never traded in slaves before."

Julius jumped in. "But it will be so profitable your majesty. Just think of the treasury. Well done Kane."

The king still looked a bit nervous as he read the agreement Kane had signed.

Kurt stepped forward. "My deal is much better." He glared at Kane. "I have got us trade with fire bolts. They will be great for sieges, very powerful." Kurt rubbed his hands together. "Just think of how our enemies will fear us, even more so than they do now."

"Good idea Kurt." Julius smiled at him.

The king frowned as he read over the agreement. "We can't afford this Kurt. The amount of gold is too much."

Julius interjected as Kurt nodded in agreement. "But sire, such a weapon is worth its weight in gold."

The king sighed and noticed his youngest waiting patiently.

"Kit, what do you think?" Perhaps his son would have more surprises in him like he did the day of the hunt, the king thought.

Kit hesitated as his brothers glared at him. Kane rolled his eyes. Kurt even took a threatening step toward him, cracking his knuckles. But he saw the captain eyeing him too and Alistair nodding encouragement and he straightened his spine.

"Well…I know mother would disapprove of the _dancer_ trade, and our kingdom has avoided slave trade for years. I see no need to start now." Kit's voice grew with confidence. "The fire bolt trade is expensive. Besides, sieges involve the most civilian casualties. We should try to avoid that type of blood on our hands."

Kit gestured the captain forward. "I have found a new trade deal with this Roman captain."  
Kit ignored the gasps of shock.  
"He has agreed for a trade of knowledge. He will teach us how to make concrete and how to build arches. In exchange, we will trade the invention of a lodestone compass."

The king's eyebrows rose and Julius' jaw dropped. Kane frowned, dismayed that Kit had actually found a trade. Kurt began rubbing his hand on his sword, feeling the urge to hit Kit.

"Where did this invention come from?" the king asked.

"I invented it father." Kit said, wringing his hands behind his back nervously.

"And you agree with this deal, captain?" the king asked.

"Yes, your majesty. Rome respects strength and progress and I have seen both in Kit today." The court broke out into murmurs. Strength was never something associated with the simpleton. But talking to a Roman? That was impressive to some. Others, thought it showed how stupid he was to trust _those_ people.

"Indeed." The king murmured. He spoke louder as he declared, "Very well, I have come to a decision. We will go forward with Kit's trade deal." The king inclined his head at Kit and smiled at his boy.

All Kit could do was to nod and shake hands with the captain and his friends.

Meanwhile, Julius, Kane, and Kurt all exchanged looks of disbelief and disgust and then glared at Kit.

Later that night, at the banquet for Kit's 21st birthday, they all met up to discuss what the heir challenge meant.  
Several goblets of wine and mead later, and they were all laughing at being scared of Kit winning.  
Julius swore to help Kane in any way he could by influencing the king.

Kane scoffed at his offer, "I don't need help to best Kit. He simply played father by virtue of pity and using the Queen's memory poorly."

Kurt agreed with a hearty swallow of mead. "He's so dumb, he probably didn't realize he was talking with a Roman, dirty bastards. I should beat Kit around, show him his place...then again.."  
Kurt drifted off as he grabbed yet another mug and mead and a passing servant girl onto his lap.

Kane continued "Besides, how can a simpleton ever hope to win more than one event?"

Julius and Kane exchanged smirks.

Meanwhile, Kit had a wonderful time with his friends.  
He was surprised by the congratulations he got from a few of the courtiers who usually never bothered to talk to him.  
All in all, it had been his best birthday since his mother had passed away.

He went to sleep that night, dreaming of brown eyes sparkling at him among the trees.

* * *

 _Next challenge/chapter coming soon!_


	10. Chapter 8: I'll Make a Man Out of You

_Look for the Tangled reference._

 _Disclaimer: Disney owns Cinderella, I only own my daydreams._

 _Carry out the four R's: rest, relax, read, and review._

* * *

"Hear ye, hear ye!" The next day, the second challenge was announced.

Kane, Kurt, and Kit once again stood in front of the king who was seated on a raised dais.  
Kane shoved Kit behind them so he was standing behind them and Kurt stepped on his foot.  
Kit just rolled his eyes, well used to their bullying antics by now and listened to the herald.

"I remind you all that our most just and wise king has arranged a series of challenges to determine his heir, the heir to the throne and kingdom."  
The herald continued, "I am henceforth announcing the second challenge: to improve the army in order to defend our beloved kingdom. You may have up to five servants or soldiers to help you but no royal advisors or the captain of the guard. You have one week before you present your army before the court." He signaled the start on his horn.

* * *

Kane, after a very little bit of thought set out to train the prisoners into soldiers.  
He had three prison guards and two soldiers to help him.  
He was cruel in his treatment of the prisoners and frequently whipped them into compliance.  
However, by the end of the week, they were able to march and do a few drills.

Kurt went straight to the new lieutenants in the army, the ones that admired his strength and prowess on the training field and were too green to see his lack of strategy.  
He had five of them come with him to the docks where he bought five indentured servants contracts from the Guilder ship that had tried to sell him the fire bolts.  
He realized later that none of them spoke English but decided he could gesture and they would eventually understand. He beat them into submission and tried to train them.  
They eventually learned to jump when he yelled but they all thought he was crazy and resolved to tell someone as soon as they found someone who could speak German.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kit asked Marcus, George and Alistair if they would help him.  
They all agreed, Alistair rolled his eyes that Kit felt he had to even ask.

Kit then went to the newest recruits that had passed the initial training.  
He asked two of them to help him with training since they knew how it felt to not know how to do anything and could understand how to teach others.

Kit had insisted that they all wear the simple uniform of a palace soldier, rather than his princely attire or Alistair's bodyguard uniform.

"What's your plan, Kit?" Alistair asked, as they rode toward the village square, appearing like another company of soldiers on patrol.  
This also hid Kit's plan from his brothers who would have delighted in spoiling it ahead of time had they known.  
But Kane's spies and Kurt's look outs didn't think to look for ordinary soldiers and thus Kit avoided their interference.

"I was hoping to create a sort of militia with the villagers. I thought they might respond better to Kit and Alistair than the prince and his bodyguard." Kit explained.

"Along those same lines, call me Kit, not your highness while we talk about the idea with the villagers. It will work much better if they agree of their own free will instead out of intimidation or fear or resentment."  
Kit had more than his fair share of fear and had no desire to make anyone afraid of him.

When they got to the village square, Kit paused for a moment, gathering his courage as the others went ahead to round up the villager men who were still at their homes.  
A beautiful dog who had been playing with some children, ran up to him and sat at his feet, drawn by his anxious expression. Kit smiled, bent down and reached with his hand to pet the dog but paused when he saw the same beautiful brown eyes the cat had, and the maiden in the forest before that.  
The dog whined in its throat, and he shook his head and proceeded to scratch behind its ears.  
The dog was a lovely blond color and Kit noted how its fur shone in the sunshine of the early morning.

"I don't suppose you guessed I was nervous and came over here to comfort me?" Kit asked the dog.

The dog reached up and put a paw on Kit's knee.

Cinderella knew this was pushing her luck, but she wanted to reassure him that he had someone on his side.  
He was so kind and she wanted to return that kindness in any way she could, even as a dog.  
She had been lingering around the village to learn more about Kit and check up on her old friends.  
She couldn't believe her good fortune to run into Kit again.

To say Kit was shocked was an understatement, he had never seen an animal respond so well when he had talked to one.  
He wasn't sure what to make of it or those familiar brown eyes but he decided to just accept it for now and think more on it later.

"Well, I was given a task by the king to find a way to improve our kingdom's army. I thought I could create a militia of the villagers. They could better defend their homes and they have loyalty to us. They would give it more heart than hired soldiers and less of their lives would be lost in an invasion."

The dog barked eagerly. Cinderella thought it was a brilliant plan though she did wonder more about what kind of apprentice he was, that his tasks were _this_ varied.

"But I am worried they won't want to listen to me. I don't know how to get their attention so I can try to explain my idea. I don't know how to earn their respect." Kit sighed and stood up.

The dog nuzzled his hand.  
Cinderella' heart ached for him, that he didn't felt worthy of their respect.  
She knew what that felt like, everyday after working for her stepmother or being ignored as an animal.

"Still, I have to try don't I? Have courage and be kind, it's all I can do." Kit smiled down at the dog who had its head cocked, seemingly in confusion.

Cinderella was again shocked that he had taken her words to heart.  
Who was this boy, no this _man_ , who cared so much about the kingdom?

"Kit! All of the village men are here in the square." Alistair called.

Kit squared his shoulders and walked to the center of the square.  
Cinderella followed him and sat on down by Kit's feet.

"Attention everyone. I would like to thank you for leaving your homes and work to come here. I have a request to make of you. My name is Kit and I-"  
While Kit had been talking, Cinderella had left her post by his feet and gone through the crowd to nudge the old priest forward to where he could see the speaker.

Cinderella knew the priest could help with the crowds and he seemed like he knew Kit from the way he stared at him.

"Kit? Kit! How wonderful to see you dear boy." The old priest made his way through the crowd, added by the dog running ahead to once again sit at Kit's feet.

"I never got to thank you for your last donation of food and clothes. We were in desperate need of it, since one of the farmer's houses had burned down."

Kit grasped the priest's hands. "Think nothing of it, I was happy to help. We must all have courage and be kind, mustn't we?" Kit then went to address the crowd.

"Now, the king has tasked me with strengthening our kingdom's defenses. I would like to ask you men for your help."

The crowd whispered about the other things they had heard the man named Kit gave to help those in need.  
Tales of coats in the winter and food for the hungry and treats for the children were only a few of things mentioned.  
One the blacksmith whispered that Kit had donated a anvil for his trade that he had yet to see the equal of.  
The baker whispered that Kit always bought cookies for the children hanging around the square when he came to town. One of the farmers told how Kit had brought him seed and a new plow after his field had been burned.

A large man from the crowd called out, "What does the crown want from us? Our sons? Our gold to buy soldiers?"

"No, neither the crown nor I want to take any more of your money or your sons." Kit hastened to explain.

"Well what do you want? And who are you to call us here?" one ornery farmer called out.

The dog barked loudly at the man and the man appeared chastened, he had always liked the dog when he had seen it around the forest and village.  
Cinderella knew they would like Kit's idea, she just needed to get them to listen long enough to see Kit's goodness.

Kit meanwhile felt reassured that someone cared enough to defend him and gather his courage once more.

"I want to form a militia. I want to give you men weapons, a staff or an ax, and some training in basic drills so you can defend your homes from an invasion."

"Why would you trust us with weapons? Aren't you worried about a rebellion?" Another person called out.

"It isn't fair of me not to trust my own countrymen with weapons if I want you to show loyalty to the kingdom but not give it in return. I want you to be able to defend your own homes with the best means possible.  
I want no lives lost if foreigners do come and try to attack you and burn your lands.  
I want you to be able to fight back, against outsiders, but also against the crown if the crown doesn't protect you. You have the right to defend yourself and the right to be heard." Kit declared, radiating his confidence in the people.

The crowd had gasped and started murmuring during Kit's speech. Some looked dumbfounded, others disbelieving, others skeptical.

Cinderella was amazed at his heart and his kindness, he truly cared for the kingdom in a way no one else had since the Queen.

"What do we have to do?"

"I want you to form a line and tell Marcus and Edmund if you'd like a staff or an ax or a club. Then, George will give you whichever you asked for. Once every men has a weapon, Alistair will train the men with axes. Peter and Eric will train the men with clubs. I will train the men with staffs. Once everyone understands how to use their weapons, we will run through three drills for practice."

"How long will this training take? We all have work to do and livings to earn."

"The crown will pay every men for one week's worth of training, a standard soldier's pay. You will keep your weapons once the week is done. If the king approves of the militia, you will have training four times a year to keep the drills in your memory. Each time, you will be paid for your efforts."

The crowd started talking again, with shouts of agreement.

"So men, do you wish to join me in protecting our kingdom?" The blonde dog barked loudly and the crowd yelled in agreement.

The training over the course of the week went very well.  
The villagers took time to learn how to properly use the weapons but Kit was a patient teacher and the others followed his lead.  
Kit could see how to help each person use the weapon to their advantage and which weapon would work best for the shoemaker compared to the blacksmith, compared to the baker.  
Under his leadership, the men banded together and they were soon performing the drills as a cohesive unit.

All throughout the week, Cinderella followed Kit around as a dog, making him smile when he got frustrated, putting the villagers at ease with her playful manner and barking encouragement at those who got discouraged.

However, she left just before sunset each night because of the curse and to rush back so her stepmother wouldn't notice she had left the woods.  
Luckily for her, her stepmother was trying to teach her girls magic but they weren't very good so it took a lot of her time and energy so she didn't pay attention to see if Cinderella's work was done.

Kit wasn't sure what to make of it but thought that perhaps the dog had an owner it returned to each night. His heart kept jumping into his throat every time he looked into its warm brown eyes.  
He later learned it was a female dog from the village children who stopped by to play sometimes.

The week drew to a close and the time for the princes to present their solutions to the king was at hand.  
Kit had got ten of the villagers to come to the castle to represent the militia.

Cinderella followed the party to the castle gates and then barked at Kit when she saw the sun setting.

Kit knelt down and began petting the dog.

"Thank you for all your help this week, my friend."

The dog licked his hand and then darted off toward the forest.

Cinderella couldn't believe she had just kissed his hand!

But he was so wonderful to her that she had done it without thinking.  
She was just so proud of how he earned the trust and respect of the villagers.

He was pretty skilled with fighting too. She blushed to remember seeing him in action. What a great man he would be at whatever his trade was.

She did wonder who he was an apprentice for? What was he trying to become? His tasks were so varied, it puzzled her.

She got so lost in thought that she missed her animal friends' warning and the witch caught her at the edge of the woods.

Cinderella quickly schooled her features into a sad expression, if her stepmother saw her smiling, she lost her meal privileges and had to scavenge in the forest.

"So, what's your answer to be tonight? Come to your senses?" The witch asked.

"My answer is the same as always, madam, though I am sorry for my stepsisters but no." Cinderella crossed her arms, ducked her head and hoped that would be the end of it.

"Very well then, (hmph) I will just be on my way, my precious daughters need fed and their mud bath needs replenished so get to wor-"  
The witch sniffed the air. "Do you smell men, like sweaty men odor? Kinda like the color brown?"

"Well...I was down at the village earlier today where some men were training."  
She couldn't lie, it was still too ingrained in her by her father to tell the truth.

The witch's eyes narrowed. "You were, were you? Meet any princes?" She snorted.

"No, that's not why I wen-No, I didn't meet any princes." She shook her head.

"Hmm. I believe you. But just a reminder of what I can do as long as you defy me."  
The witch snapped her fingers and a rope trap captured Cinderella. The trap was clenched tight around her, making movement neigh impossible. It also swayed precariously with the breeze, making her feel like she could fall at any second.

She snapped her fingers again and Cinderella was gagged.

"You need to stay put for a while and think long and hard about your next answer to my questions. Only I can release it, so no need to fret about anyone trying to rescue you. "

It will expand and contract to any animal form you take, be it bear or mouse...so no escaping and what human would ever release a wild _beast_ from a trap? "

"So I think you will be left with plenty of time to think...days even." The witch vanished from sight with an evil smirk and sarcastic wave.

Cinderella sighed, she was in for it this time. Her stepmother had only done this once before, when Cinderella had gone to the village to try to ask for help from her friends. Cinderella had realized no one knew who she was as an animal but her stepmother only cared that she disobeyed her and was trying to break her curse.

Still, helping Kit had been worth it, those memories would sustain her until she was freed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back along the path to the palace...

Kit eyed the woods curiously, feeling like the act of the dog licking his hand had some deeper meaning if he could only could see it.

At the sight of the men starting to stare, he continued forward to the throne room.

The men asked Kit, "What is your job in the castle? Are you in the army or an advisor or clerk?"

Kit hesitated and rubbed the back of his neck. "No, I'm…well I'm…that is to say….(big sigh as Kit straightened his spine) I am the youngest prince."

The men laughed loudly and Kit cringed on the inside though outwardly, he remained erect.  
"No you can't be, the youngest is a weakling, a simpleton. He could never have come up with your idea let alone know how to handle a weapon." One of the men explained.

Alistair spoke up as he put his hand on Kit's shoulder, "No, it's true. I am the his bodyguard and friend."

The men looked at Kit again and then warily at each other. They all got down on their knees and bowed their heads in shame.

"We humbly beg your pardon your highness. We did not mean to insult you. We ask that you show mercy as you deal with our offense."

"Stand up _please_ , I am not a god to be offended with blasphemy. And I can understand your confusion." Kit frowned and smiled a grim, resigned smile.

"My brothers have spread rumors far and wide about me. I only hope that you won't let my reputation take away from your hard work this week."

He bit his lip as he tried to gauge their expressions.

"No sir. We won't let you down."  
The men all nodded their agreement and they stood up.  
Now, they were more determined than ever to do well in front of the king. He should see what kind of man his youngest was.

* * *

Like the last time, Kane presented his solution first. He stood proudly in front of the prisoners.

"My idea, father, was to use the prisoners as supplementary troops. We don't have to pay them or feed them like we do with our soldiers. They would die in prison eventually." Kane smiled cruelly and cracked whip in his hand.

He had the prisoners run through some sword drills. They marched well enough. However, two of the men collapsed from lack of food and fever while the others dropped the weapons after trying to do various moves due to their injured backs.

Julius called out, " How dare you disobey your future king! You lazy leeches, you-"

"Julius." The king reprimanded.

"I am sorry father, I will have them ready if I have more time."  
"The threat of no food for a week should motivate them, or whipping if that doesn't work." Kane hurried to reassure his father as he glared at the prisoners.

The king only frowned and gestured for Kurt to go.

Kurt had his band of Germans march and run and throw some knives.  
One of them tripped and his knife would have hit the Kit's foot if he hadn't moved it in time.  
The man immediately fell to his knees and called out an apology in German.

The king stood up and called out, "Arrest this man for trying to harm my son."

"No father," Kit cried out. It was an accident. The man apologized and said he tripped and the knife left his hand.

"You understood him?" Kurt scratched his head.

"Yes…"Kit paused as all the men rushed up to him and beginning speaking and pointed at Kurt all at once and very fast.

"They…were indentured servants. They were sold to pay off their lord's debts.  
They are skilled in ironwork and building things.  
They looked at him, pleading with their eyes for help. Kit thought very quickly.

"Why don't we have them work for George in the smithy while they learn our language, till their debt is paid?" Kit suggested.

"Your highness, that is most unusual and foolish and it's just not done." Julius humphed as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Father, these men have value to offer, it would be more foolish to waste their learning. They can't help that their country allows the selling of people. They should be free to work at their profession, not a slaves. Just because it's not done, doesn't mean it shouldn't be done." Kit argued, eyes bright with passion.

The king was silent for a moment as he stared at Kit, stunned at how confident he had become.  
The Germans were silent too, sensing something was being decided.

"George, is this agreeable to you?" The king finally asked.

"Yes, your majesty. I have heard great things about German iron work." George replied.

"Very well, these men will work off their debt to you, and then earn a wage once they do."

Kit hurriedly translated for the men who then cheered and knelt before the king.

"They thank you, Father, for your mercy and wisdom." Kit then blushed as one of the men continued.

"What did they say?" the king asked.

"They said…" Kit paused and the man repeated what he said. "He said, they are grateful you raised...such a smart and just son who took pity on them and treated them with kindness in a foreign land."

"Now Kit, let's see what _you've_ done." Julius sneered. Kane and Kurt perked up, certain that Kit couldn't have put together an army if they with all their skill (Kane) and strength (Kurt) couldn't.

Kit took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and prepared to defend his plan.

"Father, I have brought a representation of the village militia. Every man under 70 and above 15 has trained this week to learn how to defend their home from an invasion. They were given a choice of a weapon, staff, ax, or club. They were taught how to use them and three drills. They have agreed to repeat this training four times a year in exchange for soldier's pay for their time away from their work."

The villagers showed their skill with the weapons.  
They weren't masters by any means but they had the basics down.  
They then demonstrated the three drills to surround the invaders, create a blockade, or form a guard to protect their families as they retreated to the palace.

After their display, Kurt and Kane's faces were scowling while the captain of the guard look impressed.

Kane inserted, "Aren't you worried about a rebellion, Father? Like with the Americas" He finished with a wicked grin.

The court gasped at the mention of the Americas and looked nervously at the men.

Julius jumped at this idea, "Yes sire, peasants aren't to be trusted with weapons. Only the _simpleton_ would think it could work." He glared at Kit.

The king looked as though he was listening to Kane and Julius. Kit frowned as he tried to think of way to get the court to listen to him.

One of the men spoke up, "Beggin' your pardon sire. But we won't rebel against Kit. He said that if the crown can demand our loyalty, we can demand loyalty from the crown. We won't rebel against you or him, sire, beggin' your pardon."

The king was silent for a moment as Kit smiled, determined to show the men he had courage they could respect and count on.

"Kit."

"Yes father?" Kit approached the throne cautiously, his father's face was blank and his tone even so he had no idea what was running through his head.

The king put his hands together as he leaned forward. "Your idea of a militia has never been done before. Where did you get this idea?"

"I read about it in a history book and I followed the American rebellion. But they were right to rebel, father."  
Kit ignored the gasps and scoffs of the court.  
"Their king had stopped listening to their needs and was bankrupting them with taxes. So long as we show them courage and kindness, these men have promised to give us the same. And the _courage_ in our kingdom could stand strong against any threat."

The men cheered at this speech while Kit stood firm.

"I see." The king eyed Kit's military posture and how the men looked at him with respect. He had never looked to see how others viewed Kit before. He then saw how the prisoners cringed every time Kane stepped closer while the Germans threw dirty looks at Kurt. An army with respect was much better than an army of fear, the king knew this to be true from his battle experience.

"The crown will support Kit's militia. The villagers will be given new weapons when the ones issued rust and they will be paid for their efforts to protect the kingdom."

Kit smiled hugely at his friends and the villages cheered.

Kurt, Kane, and Julius drew together. "You must find out what the next challenge is ahead of time and tell me so I can prepare." Kane demanded, his handsome features twisted in an angry scowl.

Julius smirked, "Rest assured, I will find out. The simpleton will be seen for what he truly is."


	11. Chapter 9: Fixer Upper

_Disclaimer: The usual bit about everything Disney is Disney's yada yada._

 _I hope you guys are liking the challenges thus far because here comes number three._

 _Thanks to my guest reviewer, I like your idea for the last challenge quite a lot, as you may see in the coming chapters._

 _And a Wahoo! for another favorite :)_

 _Review for my fun and dance or eat chocolate or build a snowman but have some fun for you today :)_

 _Also, do you think the ball should be a challenge or take place after the challenges, let me know!_

* * *

Chapter 9: Fixer Upper

"Sire, how are you feeling?" Julius asked sympathetically as he approached the king at breakfast. "The doctors tell me you are utterly exhausted."

"I am doing alright, thank you." The king went back to looking at his gray, unappealing porridge.

"Yes of course you are, of course you are. I just wondered if I could help lighten your load."

Julius bit into a cherry pastry as he took a seat beside the king.

"What were you thinking?" The king sat up a bit straighter.

"Well it's just that these challenges, it must be _so_ troublesome to prepare for them _all_ on your own. Why don't you let me help with this one? What is it going to be by the way?" Julius leaned in.

"I am not sure I should-" The king stopped talking as the boys came in for breakfast. Kurt came and dropped his ax by his chair, grabbed the platter of bacon and dove right in, eating and grunting like a hog. Kane came in from the hall, straightening his hair and tugging on his cravat. He brought a faint whiff of perfume and musk with him. He sat down and began to slather jam and butter on a berry muffin and winked at Kurt when Kurt spotted his state of disarray and saw one of the court ladies fixing her hair in the hallway.

Kit came in a few minutes later, red cheeked and with wind tousled hair. He smelled like fresh pine and hay. He smiled widely at this father before grabbing a banana, grit cake and pouring a goblet of milk. He looked up a minute later, eyed his father's breakfast and called for a maid. He said something quietly and she left for the kitchen.

"Trying to flirt, simpleton?" Kane asked mockingly.

"No." Kit answered quietly, not rising to the bait.

"Good for you, to know your place. Girls like real men." Kurt commented and then belched. "Like me."

Kit just shook his head and went back to his breakfast.

"Don't mistake these challenges as your chance, brother." Kane hissed.

Kurt added, "They are just to prove to the court how dumb you really are and how fit I am to be king."

"Oh?" Kit questioned with a bland tone.

"Yeah, just because Father has gone with your ideas doesn't mean you're winning." Kane chimed in.

"Why would it? Why would meeting all of the challenges thus far mean anything?" Kit's chin was determined and he had a steel glint in his eyes. He was done taking everything his brothers threw at him without saying a word. Now was the time to stand up for himself, when he had a real chance to change things for the better in the kingdom.

Kane scoffed. "You haven't done anything, simpleton. Father just took pity on you, never winning any tournaments, never besting us in the training yard, never even having a woman. We all know who really deserves to be king here."

"Me." Kurt beamed proudly.

"What? No, me." Kane argued.

As the boys bickered, Julius kept trying to get the king's attention.

"Sire?" Julius tapped his shoulder.

"Hmmm?" The king looked away from his very different sons.

"How can I help you set up the next challenge?" Julius stared intently at the king.

The maid Kit had spoken to came up next to the king and set down a pitcher of honey and a bowl of blueberries. She curtsied and backed away. The king looked down at Kit who smiled and got up from the table and left in the direction of the library.

Kit had become used to quick meals, less time for his brothers to torment him and more time to learn and be outside.  
He wanted to study some more about animal behavior, with all the strange interactions with animals he kept having as of late.

"Your majesty?!" Julius indignantly tapped the king's shoulder again and then knelt on the ground right beside him.

"What? Oh right, the next challenge is to see how well they can handle the public problems on petition day." The king answered absentmindedly as he added honey and blueberries to his now more appealing breakfast. Julius smiled gleefully and proceeded to whisper the challenge to Kane and Kurt.

* * *

 _Sometime later that day in the throne room_

Kane, Kurt, and Kit approached three chairs waiting for them in one of the smaller halls of the kingdom. When Kit went to sit down, Kurt pulled away his chair. Kit stumbled but managed to regain his balance to avoid falling down in front of everyone. As soon as they were all seated, the herald announced the third challenge.

"Hear ye, hear ye. The third challenge of our beloved king is for his sons to handle the requests of the crown on petition day. The king will sit and observe. The peasants will tell their king what they thought of the answers they received. Julius will oversee matters and distribute the requests.

Kit inwardly groaned at the gloating looks on Julius and Kane's faces. He just knew they would send him the impossible requests.

He happened to see a tapestry of a clearing in the woods on the wall and remembered the maiden from the forest. "They treat me as well as they are able."

Perhaps he was being too harsh on Julius, after all, he could be more polite when he disagreed with the man.  
He would simply to have to follow her advice, "Have courage and be kind" and maybe he could really help someone.

Thus the day began.  
There were quite a few people seeking help from the crown that day.  
The king's worsening health had led to a delay since the last petition day.  
They had gone from being twice a month to no petition days for two entire months.  
The crowd was very curious when they heard they would be seeing the princes instead of the king.  
Most of them hoped they wouldn't get the simpleton prince or if they did, that he could pass on their plea to someone who could handle it.

Julius had sent the first three petitioners to Kane and Kurt.  
He sent Kane two people: one that had a complaint about trade fees in the harbor and another who complained that the landlord needed to fix his roof.

Kane told the man that the harbor fees were unfair and he intended to fix them even though he had no such intentions and actually wanted to raise them to make a little extra money.

Kane then told the second man, that the landlord only needed to collect the rent, not provide for the upkeep and gestured for him to move along.

Julius had sent Kurt someone who wanted his sons to get a week of leave from the army to help with the harvest. Kurt simply told him that his sons worked for the crown and he should work harder himself to bring in the harvest.

However, Julius sent most of the crowd Kit's way, sure that the simpleton would fail and leave disgraced, thus finally eliminating him from the heir challenge.

Kit handled requests for loans, land disputes, and many others. He did his best to be fair to everyone. He made sure to take the time to get the full story if possible.

With regard toward the disputes, he tended to support the people over the lords or landowners.

He made a note to himself that the villagers needed more rights so that they could stand up for themselves.

For the money requests, he tried to see if there were ways to work off the debts or the loan in the castle.  
If not, he apologized as sincerely as he could.

Julius eventually approached all three of them to let them know the king would be watching how they handled the last petition of the day.  
He was surprised that Kit had lasted the day but figured he could stump him with the last request.

Julius smirked at Kit as he gestured the peasants forward, "This question is one that has even the king's councilors stumped. It will take a true king to find an answer here...not a simpleton."

Kane and Kurt snickered while Kit flushed a red as the peasants looked at him and frowned.

"State your case." Kane said imperiously, ready to be done with the day.

"My brother and me want you to tell us who our father's fields should go too."

"Why can't you just split it in half?" Kurt growled, ready to be done for the day.

The peasants recoiled but one continued boldly. "There's three fields, one 'ouse and one stable with a 'ay loft. We don't know 'ow to split it. Especially since it's gettin' 'arder and 'arder to get a good crop off the land each year."

"I should have the stable and two fields and the 'ouse because I am the oldest." One argued.

The other one countered. "I should have two fields and the stable because I'm better with the livestock."

"You should live in the loft then like your damn livestock and give me the 'ouse."

"No, I 'ave as much right to the 'ouse as your arse does."

"As you can see" Julius cut in. "They need a king's advice." He looked at Kane.

Kurt called out his answer first, wanting to beat Kane and prove he could be king.

"Why doesn't one of you just give up farming and join the army? That would benefit the crown."

The peasants glanced at each other.

"You first."

"No, you first."

Kane snapped his fingers and they both became quiet.

"I suggest that the eldest gets the house," The older brother smirked at the younger at Kane's words.

"And that the crown takes possession of the land." Kane finished with a smile.

"What? beggin' your pardon, your 'ighness" The older brother asked, nervously.

"As a fee for coming to us with such a petty problem. Besides, that way you don't have to argue any more over who gets the extra field. Your younger brother can live in the loft, I don't see any problems." Kane's eyes narrowed as he finished.

"But that...but we need..." the younger brother couldn't find the words without insulting Kane.

His older brother also protested. "Ummm, I don't think...well you see...we farm, we need land, your 'ighness."

Kit interrupted as it looked like Kurt was about to break off the arm of his chair with boredom and Kane was going to deport the villagers.

"I have an alternative solution for you."

They both turned to him hopefully while Julius frowned and Kane scowled fiercely at him.

"What could you have thought up, simpleton? Will you farm the land for them, farming being something better suited to you than ruling."

"What are your names first of all? Kit ignored Kane and leaned forward off of his chair.

"My name is Frank. My brother's name is Barney." The younger answered.

"Thank you. Now why doesn't Frank divide your inheritance in half-"

Frank preened at Kit's words while Barney's mouth opened to protest.

Both stopped as Kit continued, "And Barney can pick which half he wants."

They stopped to think it over before turning to face each other.

"That sounds fair to me." Frank said hesitantly.

"I agree" Barney said, clapping Frank on the shoulder.

Kurt cracked his knuckles and eye Kit darkly. He swore to find Kit in the practice yard and teach him a lesson in humility.

Kane could barely contain his anger, his hands were trembling and his eyes were full of fire.  
He promised he would do anything to beat Kit next time.  
Up until now, he hadn't bothered to cheat because he hadn't viewed either of his brothers as a threat. He thought the challenges were just a formality. Now, he promised himself, he would use all of his sway in court and Julius to beat Kit and remind everyone who the prince, nay the king, truly was.

Julius just stood there gaping at Kit.

"If you need help with the third field, might I recommend that you let it grow clover for the livestock? You can rotate which field has the clover each year too. I find that it improves the soil, it makes it easier to grow crops if you give the land a break and that way, you can still make a living off of it." Kit continued.

Frank and Barney smiled widely at hearing the last part.

"Thank you, your 'ighness."

"Yes, thanks!"

Kit smiled and walked up to them. "I wish you the best of luck with next year's harvest." He said as he shook their hands.  
Frank and Barney were amazed as he shook their hands. Maybe his nickname didn't suit him as well as everyone said.

The king then approached Frank and Barney from behind.

"So, who answered your petition?"

"Sire" Frank gasped out while he and Barney both dropped to theirs knees.

"It was Prince Kit who did it, Sire' Barney answered. "'e 'elped us a lot."

"Kit?" the king questioned, surprised at the answer.

"Aye, t'was Kit, your majesty." Frank agreed.

"Oh," the king looked at Kit. "Good job son." He patted him on the back and then made his way to his rooms to rest.

Kurt had run off to the practice yard after punching Kit in the stomach while Kane wrenched his arms back with warning to respect his brothers.

Kane then pushed Kit to the ground and snarled at Kit that he had better quit his little game because Kane would show him no mercy if he continued once Kane was king.

Kit had simply and quietly taken the hits. Once it was over, he stood up and then left to visit his horse in the stables.

* * *

Julius met up with the king shortly after he scolded Kit for denying the crown a farm and a soldier and left him in the hands of Kurt and Kane.

"Sire, surely there are more challenges to be had? For Kane's solution would have gained us more land and Kurt's would have given us a soldier. Both had good answers that the villagers disregarded. Kit truly harmed the kingdom by speaking up."

"What else would you suggest? I have already tested their ability to handle the kingdom's trade, defense, and people? What else is there?"

The king sighed, he had thought his challenges were good but if Julius thought there was a problem, maybe there was. He wished his wife was around to tell him if he was doing good or not.

"What else is there? Hmm...let me see. There's...fashion! no, no, no...there's bloodline! No...umm...uh...reputation!" Julius cried out at last.

"Reputation?" The king asked eyebrows drawing together.

"Yes, how the kingdom views them as a king. Are they strong, confident? Or are they like a simpleton, unfit to rule?" He added with a sly look.

Julius continued. "What would the Queen say, eh? She'd probably want the future king to have the support of the court."

Julius tried that card, thinking the King would see how Kit could never earn the court's respect.

"Hmmm" The king thought it over. He then remembered that in his dream, three feathers had fallen from his wife's stuffed hawk.

"Yes, I know what we can do for the next part. We will let Fate decide, let Fate guide these lives we see."

"But, uh, um, how exactly, your majesty?" Julius realized he had been derailed again by another one of the king's strange moods.  
It was a mistake to play the Queen card, it almost never worked like he wanted it too, much like Queen herself.

"I will put three feathers in the sky to be blown by the wind. The boys will have to follow one of the feathers to find the answer to the challenge. We will announce it tomorrow."

"Very well, your majesty."

Julius agreed but he already knew he'd give "Fate" a little push to ensure Kane got the throne.

* * *

The witch returned that evening just as the sun was about to rise.

She snapped her fingers and Cinderella fell to the ground in a heap of limbs and the net.

"Get up, it's time for you to answer me. My girls are growing worse, they keep getting more warts."

Cinderella slowly got to her feet.  
She ached all over from the fall and from being trapped all night.

"Well?" Her stepmother tapped her foot impatiently.

"Perhaps I can find a herbal remedy for the warts madam. But I won't give up the location of the spring."  
She knew she had to have courage now.

The witch grew very quiet and stared at her, her eyes full of hate.  
Cinderella was afraid to breath.

The sun rose during their staring and Cinderella decided to change into a horse.  
She wanted to go for a run, away from the witch and her fears and her pain.

However, the witch caught her mane before she could bolt.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You are a wild mare that needs to be _broken in_." Her voice was so mild, it scared Cinderella more than if she had hissed or shouted.  
She then tied Cinderella to a tree using reins she conjured up.

Cinderella pawed the ground nervously but she couldn't get free.

"Now, remember, this is for your own good." Her stepmother said before she conjured a whip.

Cinderella's screams sounded for miles.


	12. Chapter 10:For the First Time in Forever

_Disclaimer: Disney owns Cinderella and the secret to spinning and turning your dress into something amazing, wish I could do that._

 _Here is where the original fairy tale The Three Feathers comes into play._

 _I had fun with this chapter, and I won't be posting for a bit longer since life has gotten busy so I hope this will tide you over until the next chapter._

 _Again, let me know about the ball: challenge or celebration?_

 _Please review, I will need some good news (or ways to improve) in the next few days._

* * *

Kit and his two brothers stood yet again in front of the king's raised dais in the castle courtyard while the herald blew his trumpet.

'He certainly had a lot of practice lately', Kit thought wryly.

It was time for another challenge. All the boys knew their father's health was getting steadily worse and he would have to name his heir soon.

Kane and Kurt were each hoping he'd name an heir soon (them) so they could be done with these annoying challenges.

Kane was annoyed that he even had to compete at all. It was _so_ obvious that he was the rightful heir. Kurt would have them constantly at war and never see the true power of the court lay in games and intrigues, not weapons.

And Kit, he scoffed, Kit would ruin the kingdom with his outlandish ways and make a mockery of the crown.

Meanwhile, Kurt missed his timing in the training yard and his time at the local tavern. He had been too busy with the trials to fit in what he called initiation and training (but what others including Kit usually called bullying) with the new soldiers that didn't worship him.

Kit was simply concerned that these challenges were taking a toll on his father. At the same time, he felt that for the first time in forever, he had a chance to impress his dad, a chance to escape from his simpleton nickname, a chance to change his world and maybe even a chance to find true love, if he could ever meet that maiden from the forest again.

The court quieted down as the king stood up.

"This challenge is different, my dear sons." He smiled lovingly at his boys.  
"To be a good king, Fate needs to be on your side. I have in my hand three feathers. I will release them in the air, let Fate guide them and you will each follow one of them."

The king then sat back down.

The boys eyed one another at this change and then looked back at the king.

Well, Kit did.

Kane spat at Kit's boot while Kurt stomped on the other one.

Julius tried to get the king's attention but spoke into the deaf ear by mistake.

Kane spoke up at last, "What is the challenge father?

The king looked up startled.  
Julius nudged him, "Remember sire? Or should I tell them?"

The king slowly stood up again.

"The challenge is to use the kingdom's natural resources to defend yourself. Follow the feather to find a weapon. When you do, come back here and use it to defend yourself."

With that, the king tossed the three feather in the air.

The wind played with them for a bit before sending one to the east along the road, another to the west along the road and the third deep into the woods.

Kane bowed and said, "I will follow the feather to the east, father."

Kurt jumped in, "I will follow the feather to the west."

Kit just looked at the woods. This would be a challenge for sure.

Julius, seeing how the king was falling asleep, stated, "Go, complete the challenge and return here when you do."

Kane gave Kit a shove and started walking toward the east on the road.

Kurt shoved Kit again and started walking toward the west along the road.

Kit rubbed his shoulder, sighed, and started making his way to the woods.

If he had courage and was kind, perhaps Fate would be kind to him and help him find a weapon.

* * *

Kane scoffed as soon as he was out of sight of the feather.  
He just wanted to find a weapon quickly and be done with it.  
It wasn't like Kit could put up a fight anyhow he reasoned. Besides, Kurt had done much worse than him on every challenge. It would be easy to convince him that he'd be happier as a prince, free to enter tournaments and chase girls and live an indulgent lifestyle.

Kane walked for another five minutes before a large tree branch.

He hefted it and decided it would work as a mace. He smiled to himself and headed back toward the castle.

Perhaps he'd have time to recruit some nobles to support his bid for the crown.

* * *

Kurt frowned as he got farther away from the castle.  
He'd lost sight of the feather and didn't know if he should bother to find it or not.  
As his stomach growled, he decided that it was all stupid anyways.  
He just needed to find something quick before he could stop in the village tavern and get a pint and a meal.  
His eyes scanned the ground to try to find a smiled as he saw a rock larger than his hand.  
He could throw that and cause some damage.

Kurt picked it up and headed toward the tavern, intent on some ale, leg of mutton, and maybe a wench or two.

* * *

Kit continued to follow the feather.  
It had caught a nice little breeze so he was just able to keep up with it as it drew him further and further into the woods.  
He had to walk for quite a ways to keep following the feather, over many hills and valleys, and he had to cross two different streams.

He had thought about giving up once but then he remembered how his friends believed in him and how he wanted to impress his father.  
He then soldiered onward for his chance to show his father who he was and to make his friends proud of him.

When the sun was low in the sky, the feather at last came to a rest when it floated into a crevice in a pile of gray-black rocks. Kit crouched down to pull it out and pick up the rocks when he saw a horse lying on its side, panting heavily.

Kit then noticed that the horse had whip marks all over its back and was horrified at this form of abuse.  
He felt his blood boil with anger at whoever had done this.  
As the horse twitched again, Kit immediately started searching through his bag for anything that could help.

He had treated horses before and knew what to do. He pulled out a flask of water and a little jar of honey. He looked around him for any plants that might help.

Fate smiled upon him, Kit thought, as he noticed a patch of aloe growing close by.  
He hurried over and picked some.

He began crushing the aloe using the gray rocks his feather was trapped in.  
When the aloe was almost crushed, he pulled out his knife to scrape it into a bowl.

He slipped on some leaves on the ground and scraped his knife against the rocks as he tried to catch himself.

Immediately he saw a very bright light coming from the rocks that blinded him.  
Kit hurried to finish the poultice. He then grabbed some of the rocks, smiling as he realized his luck in finding a weapon.

Kit walked over to the horse and knelt beside her.

"It's okay.' For he could see the whites of her brown eyes. "I am here to help you." Kit continued to murmur reassuringly and Cinderella quieted down.

She knew she could trust Kit to help her.

Kit gently rubbed the mixture in the horses' wounds. The horse kicked its feet but made no other sounds.

Cinderella didn't want to seem ungrateful for his help with moans of pain.

Once he was done, Kit sat back on his feet and thought about what to do next. He didn't want to leave the horse here all alone and injured. Wolves might attack her. If he could get her to stand up, she could come back and heal in the royal stables with his horse.

Kit decided to speak to the horse, after all, he had felt stronger than ever lately, like animals could understand him when he talked and he especially felt that anything could happen this deep in the woods, close to dusk, a time where it seemed that magic uncurl its tendrils and wake up.

"I'd like to take you back to the palace with me, to let you heal in peace. I could feed you oats and apples and give you more medicine there. Do you think you can stand up?" Kit's eyes were pleading, it would be the best way to keep her safe and well.

Cinderella didn't think it was a good idea to go back with him but she felt too weak to stay here alone. She wanted to be taken care of again, she wanted a safe home. The pain had stripped away her inhibitions and she was left with only her heart which longed to be with him.

All she had to do was get to her feet. Cinderella tried but fell as the pain overwhelmed her.

"It's okay girl, it's okay." Kit reassured her. "I will help you."

Cinderella tried again and this time Kit gave her more leverage to stand up. She was slowly able to get to her feet.

"That's my brave girl." Kit rubbed her face and brushed her mane out of her eyes.

Again he was struck the beautiful brown eyes and the beauty cause him to speak as if to the maiden.

"Just have courage and I will be kind to you, I will get you home to the castle." Kit vowed.

Cinderella nickered softly and pushed her nose into his hand.

Kit improvised a halter using his leather satchel and led her slowly through the forrest.

* * *

As they approached the edge of the forrest, the sun finally set.

Cinderella changed back into her human form and moaned as the pain hit her anew. She fell to the ground.

Kit jumped at the noise, it sounded so human. He had thought it was just him and the horse.

He turned to face the horse and to see why the bag felt loose, like the halter had slipped off.

He expected to see the horse a few feet back, perhaps having shaken off the bag.

Instead, he saw the maiden from the forest lying on the ground.

His joy at finding her again turned to horror as he saw her blood stained back through the tatters of her dress.

"Miss, are you alright?" Kit asked tentatively. Where had that horse gone?  
And then, he thought 'Idiot, he thought, of course she's not alright.'

"What happened to you? Who did this?"

"It's not important" Cinderella said, afraid that she had been seen transforming. "Don't worry about me." She tried to get up but fell back down.

"Miss, it's me, Kit...and I am very worried." He knelt down to the ground. "May I...may I treat your wounds?" He waited, hoping she would say yes.  
He would help her either way but he wanted to hear that she trusted him.

Cinderella felt her eyes fill with tears, but not from the pain in her back.  
It had been so long since someone offered to help her or take care of her. She had appreciated it as a horse but now as woman, it overwhelmed her.

She nodded her head, not trusting her voice not to crack. Her brown eyes shown with tears.

Kit brought his mixture forward. "I've created a poultice to rub in the wounds. I made it when I saw the horse and used it on her...who was just there...well, never mind that now."

"Oh, the horse...yes you probably want to know about that." Cinderella sighed, the truth would have to come out.  
Would he still like her if he saw her as she truly was?

"Let's wait until you're stronger." Kit insisted. The pain in her eyes was terrible to see. Those eyes should only be filled with joy, he thought to himself.

"Now, um, this has to go on your...back." Kit cursed his awkwardness, now was no time to make her more uncomfortable.

"Yes, that's fine." Cinderella wondered why he was hesitating.

"Yes, well you see I will...umm...have to lower your dress to see your back." Kit's cheeks reddened.

Cinderella blushed too. "Oh."

"I promise to be gentle." Kit added lamely.

"That's fine." Cinderella said. She raised herself up and tried to lower the sleeves.

As she started to fall, Kit leaned forward and caught her.  
He then grabbed one shoulder of the dress and lowered it slowly while Cinderella turned her head away and lowered her arms to her sides.  
He grabbed the other and he lowered his eyes to the ground as he pulled it down to her waist.  
Cinderella laid down on the ground again and curled her arms around her sides to preserve her modesty.

Once her back was exposed, Kit dabbed a handkerchief in the remaining poultice and stared rubbing it in her wounds though it seemed like she had been treated a little over an hour ago. Her wounds were still inflamed but the skin had started to heal. He could also see a bit of shininess where it looked like some poultice had not yet been absorbed. But he had only put some on the horse? Kit's mind spun with ideas but refused to settle.

Cinderella gasped in pain, the witch had struck deep and hard with each stroke and there were many strikes for her punishment. The earlier treatment had numbed the pain for the horse but the pain as a woman was still too much.

"I'm sorry." Kit said, feeling terrible at causing her more pain. "But this will make it heal faster and should take away some of the pain." He resolved to think on the mystery later when she wasn't in so much pain.

"I'm sorry." Cinderella bit her lip, he was only trying to help her.

Kit tried to lighten the mood. "I have to say, though I wanted to see you again, miss, this wasn't how I had pictured it."

"You wanted to see me?" Her voice was so soft and unsure, that Kit felt his heart break at whatever life had done to her to blind her from her virtues.

"Yes, of course." Kit answered so sincerely with his bright blue eyes that Cinderella felt her heart flutter like hummingbird on the first day of spring.

Kit finished treating her back. It looked a little better with the blood gone and the redness fading.  
Still, he knew her dress was in tatters and she needed something to wear for her own modesty and his peace of mind for even though she was wounded, his mind had noticed the graceful curve of her neck, how smooth her skin was, how her honey hair curled over her shoulder...

Kit cleared his throat and took off his doublet. "Would you like to put this on?

"Yes, thank you Mister Kit." She smiled as he laid the coat down by her side and then turned away.

After she had put on the coat, Cinderella put her hand on his shoulder "I am so grateful for your assistance. Thank you for treating my back."

Kit barely got out "I was happy to help milady." She looked so wonderful in his green doublet, like spring itself with her golden hair and warm brown eyes and pink cheeks.

"So what are you doing all the way out here in the woods?" Cinderella asked, the pain in her back had faded to a dull roar in her mind and now she could wonder how he had gotten so far from the castle to have stumbled upon her.

"I'm...supposed to find a weapon here in the woods. Fath- my master said to follow the feather and use what is showed me as a weapon in my defense." Kit frowned. "It sounds strange, I know."

Cinderella trusted that the feather landed there for a reason. Fate had to be on the side of someone like Kit.

"I found the feather in a pile of rocks so I collected a few before I treated the horse-Oh!" Kit remembered the bright light he had seen before he treated the horse.

Cinderella glanced at him, curious and a bit nervous as to what changed? Did he realize who she was?

"I know what the rocks were when the feather landed..this is a magnesium deposit." Kit explained.

"It's a great weapon...I just need a spark to show you." Kit rummaged through his satchel for a knife.

"I'm going to scrape the knife across the edge very quickly but close your eyes or else it will be too bright and blind you temporarily."

Cinderella quickly closed her eyes as Kit ran the knife down the edge of one of the rocks.

Even with his hand over her eyes, she could tell how bright the flame was.

Kit slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"You see? I can blind my opponent and then disarm him."

Cinderella bobbed her head. "How clever of you Mister Kit, to find a weapon to disarm your enemies without hurting them overly much. It's very fine."

Kit smiled at her praise. "Shall we continue to the castle?"

Cinderella hesitated. She longed to go but didn't want anyone else knowing her secret, even if Kit had guessed it after the horse thing, she felt she could trust him.

"What is it?" Kit asked, concern taking over his happy expression.

"It's just that, I should be getting on my way." She stood up.

"But you're hurt, you can't go through the woods alone." Kit objected.

"I suppose you're right, but I don't, I mean, I can't go to the castle." Cinderella didn't want to risk the lives of any of the princes, her stepmother would hurt her again if they came near her. Or worse, if one of them should try to break the curse, her stepmother would most certainly kill him. No, she couldn't risk that.

"Why not?" Kit asked but Cinderella looked away. "You can trust me."

"I know" She turned at smiled at him. "It's just...well hard to explain. But I can't be seen trying to get anywhere near the princes. Or...bad things might happen. People could get hurt." She finished so quietly that Kit could barely hear her.

Kit pieced together the fear in her eyes and of the castle with what she said. "Is that why you were whipped?"

Cinderella met his gaze and shrugged her shoulders slightly before turning away in shame.

Kit was filled with anger at whoever had done this to her. But he knew his anger would not do anyone any good right now.

"Let me think of somewhere else you can go then, please. I don't want to leave you by yourself." Kit put his hand gently on her shoulder.

Cinderella nodded, not trusting her voice.

Kit's mind spun, trying to think of a safe place.

"What about with the priest from the village, at the church?"

"Yes, I think that would be alright, so as long as I won't be a burden to him."

"No, no he won't mind." Kit reassured her as they walked there.

* * *

Cinderella was so grateful it had been Kit who had found her.

She was a bit worried about changing species right in front of him. She and he were probably equally confused about each other. She wondered what kind of apprentice he was, with such strange tasks to complete.

For the first time in forever, someone had helped her, saved her from the witch.

For the first time in forever, someone had taken care of her, and smiled kindly at her.

For the first time in forever, she thought she had a chance at true love.

She knew Kit was good and kind and brave. His smile was already melting her insides like butter.

Even though he couldn't break the curse, she felt herself falling for him anyway.

The priest was very nice to her, getting her a cup of tea while he reassured Kit he would take care of her.

Kit was reluctant to leave but she reminded him that his master was expecting him with his weapon.

He placed his hand on her cheek and told her to be safe and that he'd hope to see her tomorrow before he left.

"Miss, pray tell me what **is** your name? For it I can't look after you at the castle, I would love to know the name of the maiden who has enchanted me with her bravery and kindness."

Cinderella blushed at his words. "I am Cinderella." She answered softly.

"Cinderella." Kit breathed, such lovely and unique name, much like the maiden who bore it.

He kissed her hand before leaving. He knew he couldn't leave her there if he didn't get out of the priest's house that very instant.

Cinderella's heart had raced at his touch and she took comfort in the fact his coat smelled like him.

Her heart ached though, for come morning, she would be an animal once more.

She would have to have courage and do what was right. Kit deserved someone who wasn't cursed, who was pure and beautiful and free.

Still, his kindness, she could never forget that. So she fell asleep with a smile on her face and his coat over her, reliving the beautiful memories she had with Kit.


	13. Chapter 11: One Jump Ahead

_The second challenge involving feathers and Fate. Perhaps Kit will finally learn Cinderella's identity now...perhaps not ;)_

 _One more challenge to go after this one, unless you guys have challenges you want me to add in._

 _The new favorites and follows had me dancing around :)_

 _If I had a genie, I'd wish for a singing voice like Snow White, a dress like Lily James wore and reviews from you guys 3_

* * *

Chapter 11: One Jump Ahead

The witch scowled at not finding Cinderella where she had left her after her whipping.

She had thought that the pain would force the girl to reveal the location of the spring, for the witch was growing desperate.

Every day, her daughters acted more like toads and less like girls. They even started eating flies now instead of what Cinderella prepared.

The witch would have taken the throne long ago to force someone to find the spring for her but the former queen had laid a protection spell on the land with her death, she was not magical but Cinderella's mother had joined her magic to the Queen's heart and the kingdom was protected from dark magic except for the woods. For the woods had a magic all their own that no one could change or fully understand.

She couldn't bewitch the king to love her or send a plague or do anything bad with magic to humans unless they entered the woods. She could interfere at the castle if she became related to someone there but her toad daughters made seduction of the king seem difficult.  
Magic didn't protect those bonded by blood or marriage from their families magic, it was how it could be passed on after all. However, she had never come across the king or the princes in the woods and besides, she didn't want Cinderella's curse to break, however small a risk it was. Even her death couldn't stop it, only the kiss of true love from a prince of all men.

She had bewitched a few humans to serve her and entertain her but they always disappeared. She suspected Cinderella had recruited the other nymphs to help them but she couldn't find them and didn't want to burn the woods down and risk losing the enchanted spring.

She'd have to come up with another way to get the spring from Cinderella, maybe threaten to torture her animal friends...

At least she didn't have to worry about losing her magic. Years ago, in a effort to keep herself young(er) and stay beautiful, she had tied her powers to her core.

She couldn't die, and she aged slowly. The binding had limited her magical range, thus her restriction to the woods.

No manmade weapon could kill her either but she couldn't kill humans with magic.  
She had found the loop hole with torture and slavery but no death by magic. She could do it the old fashioned way but hadn't seen the need to yet, so very messy and unladylike.

Still there was always that pesky clause, no manmade weapon could kill her but a lover's token could, if it penetrated her cold heart. She had been careful never to fall in love and to avoid lovers ever since. She doubted she would ever die but wanted the spring to forever preserve her beauty and to expand her powers beyond the woods.

Cinderella would tell her one way or another, she laughed darkly.

* * *

Julius and Kane met up before the presentation of the princes' answers to the challenge.

"So, are you feeling confident today, my lord? Julius asked while pouring them each a glass of red wine.

"We both know _I_ am meant to be king, Julius. I am the cleverest, the court adores me, and I am the first born for god's sake!" Kane's fist pounded the table. His usually suave and confident demeanor was let down in front of Julius. Kane was too annoyed to care about keeping his appearance up at all times.

"Oh, I agree, my prince." Julius said, placatingly while handing him a goblet of wine.

"I have an idea for this challenge to ensure your success." Julius' eyes were bright with mischief.

"I haven't lost, the simpleton has cheated and gotten lucky is all." Kane huffed angrily and took a gulp of wine. He needed to get his control back, the simpleton had never bothered him this much in the past. Back then, Kit was easier to intimidate and embarrass and manipulate just how Kane wanted him. Although Kane had not always succeeded in the past in controlling Kit, (where did he go in the village? Kane had looked but had always lost him in the woods and later on his spies had never spotted the prince's garb.) he had done better than these past weeks. Why Kit was showing him up and constantly surprising him.

Kit had evaded detection by changing his clothes and hair when visiting the village. Kane's spies hadn't bothered to look beyond the obvious and thus had missed. Kit had avoid Kane when he was younger by getting dirty and casually staying in the alleys until Kane was gone. Kane never noticed those beneath him, so Kit was just another poor boy living in the street.

"Of course, my lord, naturally. But the simpleton must be reminded of his place." Julius' eyes narrowed with disdain.

"Indeed." Kane smoothly agreed. Once that was taken care of, he had several plans to keep Kit there, ranging from disinheritance to banishment to murder if it came down to it.

Julius smiled and said, "So, I propose that instead of each of you fighting against the captain of the guard as the king had intended, you-"

"We fight against the simpleton instead" Kane finished with a sinister gleam in his eyes.

"Precisely." Julius smirked. He had stopped attending Kit's lesson years ago and Kit had been careful to hide his improved skills from all but his friends.

Kane and Julius toasted their glasses just as Kurt entered.

"And here's why I'll be king one day." Kane winked at Julius before calling out to Kurt.

'Kurt, come join us brother, let me pour you a glass of wine."

"Thanks brother." Kurt took a large swallow and clapped Kane on the back. "Just what a man needs before a challenge, besides a wench that is." Kurt winked and elbowed Kane.

Kane baited Kurt. "Challenge? I'd like to think you weren't scared of the simpleton."

Kurt scoffed. "No, I don't know what he thinks he's doing, the little twerp."

"But you and I are still in competition." Kane's face was expressionless and Kurt frowned.

"Yes about that...hmm… do you really want to be king, Kurt?" Kane asked.

"Well, yeah I do." Kurt snorted.

"Really? You want to be stuck in council meetings all day and be forced to listen to peasants on petition day and never led the troops into battle?"

Kurt's face slowly changed from angry to displeased to horrified.

"No! I want to be the head of the army, the fiercest warrior in the kingdom." He took a large gulp of wine and patted his sword.

"I propose an agreement then brother. You help me secure the throne and I promise you that you can be head of the army and free to be as carefree and lazy as you want." Kane smiled but his eyes were cold. He kept eye contact with Kurt, hoping to convince him to agree.

Kurt scratched his head and slowly smiled as he realized what Kane was saying. He spit into his hand and held it out.

"I agree."

Kane shuddered but shook the hand.

His eyes glinted with glee and superiority. "Let's remind the simpleton just how unsuited he is for the throne."

They all toasted their goblets and downed their wine.

Kit entered the training yard, carrying his magnesium and a his dagger. As Alistair rushed up to him, asking where in the world he had been, the herald called out.

"Attention!" One of the heralds thumped his staff down.

"The Challenge will begin shortly. The princes each followed a feather to find something from the kingdom they could use to defend themselves. They will show the court by defending themselves from the captain of the guard."

The king nodded as he shifted on his throne to try to sit up straighter despite his tiredness.

Kane spoke up. "Father, Kurt and I think it would be better to showcase our new weapons against each other rather than the captain of the guard."

"It would be better, Father, " Kurt "Then we would really be facing off with each other."

Kit inwardly groaned at his brother's blatant attempts to bully him in front of the court.

"I don't know…" the king hesitated.

Julius knelt by his side. "Oh, sire, I think it is a great idea, really gets to the heart of what the challenges are all about."

"What do you mean?" The king asked, confused.

"Well, sire, the challenges are about having the boys show who is best suited for the throne. What better way to do so than have them defeat each other in a contest of strength."

"Very well, if you think it best." The king agreed.

"Excellent." Julius stood up. "First, let's have the two top contenders go, Kurt versus Kane."

Kane eyed Kurt, reminding him of their agreement. Kurt nodded.

Kane showed his weapon, "I found a wonderfully strong mace, father. The feather took me all around I devoutly followed it to this excellent weapon.

Kurt stepped forward. "I found this rock father, a great weapon to be sure."

Kit and Alistair rolled their eyes at his brothers' attempts to butter up the king.

They then faced off. Kurt throw his rock but aimed it poorly on purpose so it went towards Kit in the audience. Kit jumped back and fell down to avoid the rock.

The court laughed at his clumsiness while he got to his feet slowly.

Kane then stepped toward Kurt and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I concede to the better heir, father." Kurt said, clapping his arm around Kane's shoulders.

"Very well" Julius announced. "Kane wins the first battle."

"Now, let's see Kurt versus Kit."

Kit tossed the rock back towards Kurt but it fell short as Kurt stepped back.

Kurt smirked and then hefted his rock high above his head.

Kit rolled his shoulders back and picked up his dagger and the magnesium.

"I too found a rock in the woods Father." Kit held up his much smaller rock and the court burst into laughter.

"You may begin now. " Julius smiled, sure Kit would be crushed soon.

Kit stood firm as he carefully watched Kurt to see where the rock would land.

Kurt threw his rock and Kit didn't flinch as it missed him, going just to the left of his head.

The court murmured at that, seeing Kurt miss and how Kit just stood there, unflinching in the face of danger.

Kit then aimed his rock at Kurt's forehead and threw it, powered by his anger when he remembered Cinderella's wounds.

The rock hit Kurt right in the forehead and he stumbled around before falling down on his backside.

Kurt looked up dazed as Kit walked over, to make sure he was alright.

"Kit has won against Kurt" Alistair announced as Julius gaped.

The court was shocked, Kit had beat Kurt? Maybe there was something more to the boy...

Julius composed himself. "Now the simple-Kit will face our beloved champion, Kane."

The court applauded as Kane took a bow.

Kane held his branch, daring Kit to come closer.

Kit didn't take the bait. Instead, he struck his dagger on the rock's edge and turned his face away.

Kane rushed forward only to be blinded as the magnesium started burning brightly.

As he stumbled blindly, Kit grabbed the branch out of his hands, kicked his legs so that Kane fell the the ground.

Kit then straddled Kane, and held the branch to his throat.

Kane still couldn't see but surrendered to the pressure on him. What had happened?

Once again, Alistair announced Kit's victory as Julius stood there in shock.

Kit got up off of Kane and stood to face the court.

The court was amazed and a few clapped.

Just as the king stood up, Julius leapt into action.

"Sire, wait, your majesty. The boy has cheated, there is no way that he could have won the\is challenge."

"How do you figure that sir?" George spoke up.

"He...that is he..." Julius trailed off.

"He used a dagger." Kane spoke up.  
"Yes, he used a weapon he didn't find in the woods." Kurt added.

Kit looked at his father, he hadn't viewed that as cheating but perhaps it was outside of the bounds of the challenge.

"What shall I do then?" The king asked Julius.

"Why have another challenge, your majesty."

"But what else could they need to prove?" Alistair asked.

Kane wanted to stack the deck in his favor, he couldn't believe the simpleton had beaten him.  
At least he convinced his idiot father that Kit had cheated.

The king looked down at his hands and his wedding band caught his eye. He held his hand out into the light and saw the beams dancing off the gold.

"I know what the next challenge shall be, we will convene here tomorrow." The king left to rest, he had grown tired over the course of the challenge.

Meanwhile, Kit tried to steal away to see Cinderella but was unable to as his friends refused to let him leave the castle, for fear Kane or Kurt might try to injury him for beating them in the challenge.

He settled for dreaming of her smile and her lovely hair. His dreams were lovely but strange, for one minute they would be riding through the woods side by side and the next, he and Cinderella would both be horses racing through fields of flowers and then they would be birds flying through the sky and then she would be a girl again, running into the sun.

Unbeknownst to Kit, Cinderella had the same dreams as him while she slept at the priest's house.

They each enjoyed the dream, as they change from horses to birds and back to humans. They leaned into kiss...

Cinderella awoke as the sun rose and transformed.

Kit woke up as well, to the sounds of the clock tower striking 6, he smiled, vowing to turn his dream into reality.


	14. Chapter 12: Let Me Be Your Wings

_Hello, hello fellow adventurers. Sorry this took a bit longer to get out than I wanted it too. I got into a fight with a vegetable peeler and lost. Thus, I had trouble typing. However, the chapter is now done and I had delicious carrot cake cupcakes for my cohort and I to enjoy._

 _This is the second to last challenge, and here Kit learns more about Cinderella's curse. I named it after one of the most romantic fairy tale songs ever._

 _Disclaimer: Disney owns Cinderella, I just admired the Grimm brothers for taking the original folk tales and making them more kid friendly (maybe their name should have been Gloss brothers since they glossed over the darker aspects)._

 _Still, I hope my version has a bit more to it than pure fluff._

 _Whether lavender is green or blue, please leave a review!_

* * *

Chapter 12: Let Me Be Your Wings

Cinderella decided she would be a bird today, a nightingale. It was so nice a day, she wanted to fly in the blue sky and feel free.

It was close to the time for her to visit the spring. She had to visit it four times a year at the least, once for each changing of the seasons.  
She could visit it other times of the year, if there was a natural disaster or if she felt the land needed encouragement.  
The spring could even be used to improve the kingdom's mood.  
She just had to be careful and avoid her stepmother before she could open it.

Still, she didn't want to think about her stepmother on such a lovely day.

The sky was the same color as Kit's eyes, she noticed trilling out a few notes.

Perhaps she would see him again today, Cinderella hoped for that more than she had let herself hope in years.

Her hope of being truly free had never died but her whipping might have done her in were it not for her encounter with Kit.

Indeed, the first time she met him, she had despaired of ever having a human friend or being seen as anything but a cursed freak, half breed or bastard.

The other nymphs while not overly cruel made no secret that her human heritage had polluted her somewhat. Not enough to disenchant her but enough to isolate her from their coven, to make her feel lesser.

Her stepmother's curse had worsened matters by taking away her freedom to choose when to be human and when to be an animal. She couldn't keep up her friendships in the village and had been alone every since.

She just wanted to be Cinderella, and with Kit, she almost felt she could.

He had come close to learning about her curse...very close. She'd have to tell him soon, it was only fair.

Hopefully, he would still accept her as she was.

Cinderella continued to fly and trill out some notes as the sun rose higher in the sky.

* * *

When Kit woke up in the morning, he smiled, still a bit lost in the memory of his dreams. He stayed in his drowsy dream state until he tripped over the trunk at the end of his bed.

He hadn't opened that trunk in years. It was full of his childhood treasures. Feeling nostalgic (and a bit sore), he opened it.

He found some old toys, his first practice wooden sword, his old hawking gloves, a scrap of leather from his first saddle, and some books.

He found dried flowers from his mother's garden in one, his old invention sketches in another.

The last book was one of fairy tales, his favorite.

He idly flipped through the book till he saw a swan feather. The swan feather marked the page on wood nymphs. He remembered the day he got the feather, he had saved a baby swan from his brothers and earned his simpleton nickname.

His thoughts turned back to the book and he read a bit of it. His eyes widened, could it be possible?

"Kit?" Alistair called out.

Kit dropped the book back in the trunk and closed it quickly. "Nothing, I mean, ahem, coming, just a minute."

Kit scrambled to get dressed, his thoughts racing with possibilities. It couldn't be...yet it seemed to fit so well.

No time to wonder about her now, he had to make it outside for the next challenge.

* * *

Kit tried to stand behind his brothers to avoid their elbows and feet.

Unfortunately, Kane and Kurt were still angry that Kit had showed them up at the previous challenge. They turned and each grabbed an arm.

Just as they were about to start beating him up, the herald sounded his trumpet

They immediately changed their faces to smiles and linked arms with Kit as if it had been their intention all along.

Kit was essentially trapped between them but it was better than getting punched in the gut or face.

The king announced the next challenge. "Fate guided you my sons, to find strength from the land, a weapon to defend your kingdom and your claim. For the next challenge, you must find the riches this land has to offer. I want each of you to follow the feathers and find the most beautiful ring in the kingdom."

Julius added with a disgruntled look on his face, "No money must change hands, the ring must be freely given or found as per your king's wishes." He had hoped to help Kane buy a ring in the market.

The king tossed the feathers in the air.

A playful breeze blew the about before one blew to the east, the other to the west, and the third into the woods.

Kane once again claimed the east road, Kurt the west road and Kit was sent to into the woods.

* * *

Kane walked along the road, he had lost sight of his feather almost as soon as he started his journey.

He was too angry at yet another challenge to bother to follow its path. He couldn't believe his father was making him do this, he was the rightful heir. As firstborn, he shouldn't have to compete.

However, Julius had managed to convince his father of Kit's "mistakes" in each challenge so the simpleton hadn't made any progress toward the throne.

Still, the court had started to talk about him, and they weren't all laughing at Kit's expense either. It bothered Kane, and made him uneasy for reasons he refused to acknowledge.

Most still called him simpleton but now they wondered if he had grown up.

Kane had actually started to have to work at getting their attention.

With these thoughts in his mind, he looked around for anything that resembled a ring.

He finally spotted a sailor's gold earring, still in the sailor's ear.

He marched up and demanded "I require your ring for service of the crown."

"What?" the sailor was confused.

"Your earring, sailor, your earring. Your prince demands it! Now!" Kane thrust his hand out imperiously.

The sailor still stared at Kane but recognized him as the eldest prince. He jumped when Kane yelled now and took out his earring.

Kane snatched it from his hand. "Be off with you now."

The sailor scoffed and spat at his retreating back. He was nothing like Kit, everyone had heard of Kit's interaction with the Romans. Kit would a be a king a sailor could trust for a fair deal and good handshake.

* * *

Kurt also lost sight of his feather. He was distracted by the smell of the roast pig in the tavern and stopped there for lunch.

He totally forgot about the task until he was back in the castle after a boxing match (brawl in the town square) and target practice (darts at the other villagers in the tavern).

He looked around in a panic and grabbed a curtain ring from the nearest window.

He had his deal with Kane anyways so it didn't really matter to him how he did in the competition so long as Kane won and he got to be head of the army.

* * *

Kit had wondered into the woods still in a daze from his earlier discovery of his fairytale book.

He had believed in wood nymphs when he was younger...but it still impossible.

He couldn't discount the evidence though. He had seen the same horse and girl in close proximity twice, always at sunset.

The first time, he had chased the horse and found the girl. The second time, he had found the horse and then saw the girl. Both had been out of breath the first time and both had been whipped recently the second time.

There was more too it though. He had seen her brown eyes in a cat and a dog too, and those animals had seemed unusually intelligent. Each had seemed to understand him when he talked and had helped him when he asked.

Beyond what his eyes saw, he had felt something different about those animals from the start. His heart had always warmed when they were near.

Perhaps...it could be. That would have to be his answer until he saw her again.

For now, he had to master another challenge, finding a ring in the woods.

Fate had been very kind to him thus far so, Kit continued to follow his feather as it danced in front of him.

It took him deep into the woods again, this time to a cave.  
He hesitated only for a moment but then followed the feather into the cave.  
It landed on a box half buried in the back.

Kit took the box out of the cave and sat down to open it.  
Before he could, he was distracted by the loveliest bird song he had ever heard.

Enchanted, he set the box down gently and walked toward the song.

He came upon a nightingale, sitting on a branch not to high above him, singing out the beautiful melody.

Kit stood there as quietly as he could, not wanted to disturb the bird for fear it would stop singing.

The bird had yet to take notice of him. Cinderella was singing a song her mother used to sing to help her fall asleep.

It made her happy to think of her mother and her song reflected her mood.

She flew of the branch and did a circle around until she saw him. Her song abruptly cut off. She flew to a branch just out of his reach.

Cinderella was shocked at seeing him here again. Her heart wouldn't settle down.

Kit met her eyes and smiled. "Hello, I am sorry to have startled you." He didn't move from his spot.

Timidly, Cinderella crept closer to the edge of the branch. Kit continued to stand quietly and smiled gently at her.

"I was hoping to see you today."

Cinderella sing out a questioning chirp. Surely he didn't know it was her, as a nightingale.

"Yes, I know who you are." Kit answered in a playful tone. "But before I tell you, will you sing once more for me?"

Kit's eyes twinkled at her. "For your songs are almost as lovely as you are, milady."

Cinderella ducked her head, if she was human, she would've blushed.

She started singing another song, one that she sang to keep herself going, about dreams and wishes.

Kit's face changed from playful to adoring as she continued. At one point, he held out his arm, his eyes asking a question.

She answered and flew down to rest on his arm and continued her song.

Once she finished she flew around and the landed back on his arm and chirped out a question.

"You're wondering what I'm doing out here?" Kit guessed.

She chirped again.

"I am out here on another quest by my ...master's wishes. The rocks I found in the woods last time aided me with drawing strength from the land. This next challenges is to find the riches the land offers in the form of a ring."

She flew around in a lazy loop and chirped happily.

Kit laughed. "I know it all seems a bit silly, finding a ring by following a feather...but it worked the last time. Besides, my master is doing his best to be fair. He is trying to decide whom to leave the practice to when he retires."

Cinderella chirped out a question.

"It's between me and my brothers. I was surprised when he started the competition. I had just figured he would go with what was done and pick the eldest. Fortunately, he thought differently and now I have a chance." Kit smiled brightly and clapped his hands.

"Shall we see if Fate once again on my side today? I followed the feather and it lead me to this box." Kit walked over and grabbed the box.

Cinderella chirped very loudly and flew around the box in small circles before landing on top.

Kit was a bit confused. "Do you know something about this box? He asked tentatively.

Cinderella ruffled her feathers and hopped around the top of the box.

"It's your box?" Kit guessed.

She trilled out a few notes, Kit had been able to figure out what she was doing.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to touch your things." Kit fingered the feather.

Cinderella sang a few sad notes.

Kit smiled, "No, it's fine, I can look elsewhere for a ring."

Cinderella was touched by his kindness in accepting that bird owned a box. He didn't try to take it from her and he actually listened to her.

She decided that she should help him, her mother would have wanted her to be kind.

She flew off the box, back to his arm and then back to the box.

Kit still looked confused so Cinderella repeated the process and trilled out a command.

"You want me to...open the box?"

Cinderella chirped happily.

"Alright then." Kit opened the box.

Its contents looked similar to the contents of his trunk. It was full of odds and ends, but odds and ends that had been cherished.

There was a paper butterfly, two handkerchiefs, part of a cherry tree branch and blossom, a journal and two wedding bands.

Kit's hand reached to the journal before he realized that it was private information. He withdrew his hand quickly. "Sorry, milady."

Cinderella ruffled her feathers and was quiet for a moment. Then she flew at him and chirped happily as she went just over his head.

Kit laughed at her teasing antics. He saw the rings next and pulled them out of the box.

The first band was a band of gold with a series of very small diamonds shaped like a sun burst. But the details engraved in the ring were amazing, it looked like musical notes were dancing all around, to create a beautiful harmony.

And the melody to its harmony was the other ring. This ring had a diamond that sparkled in the light, it was almost like a rose with its cut. Swirling stems of ivy were engraved in the band. It was truly lovely.

"Wow" Kit breathed out in amazement. "These surely must be the most beautiful rings in the kingdom. They must have been made by fair folk or magic."

Cinderella chirped in agreement.

"Did they belong to your parents?" Kit asked.

Cinderella chirped agan.

"That's wonderful that you could save them. I wish I had something more of my mothers."

"She used to always play with me and read to me and sing to me. She was the reason I have my best friend today , and the reason I started going the village in the first place and caring about the people. She and you have taught me how to live my life well, with courage and kindness and love." Kit face grew sad.

Cinderella started to sing again, the lullaby her mother sang.

Kit closed his eyes, lost in the song and the memory of his mother.

While she was singing, the sun set and soon the bird's notes changed to words.

"Lavender's green, dilly dilly, lavender's blue dilly dilly. If you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you."

She stopped when Kit put his hand on hers. She hadn't realized she had changed forms.

She looked up at him, eyes wide with fear.

Kit had opened his eyes as the chirps had changed to words. He had found Cinderella again.

His heart jumped to his throat and for one minute, he just let her sing.

Then, the word resonated in his heart and he had to touch her, to make sure this angel was real.

He smiled, to reassure her fear. "So you were the bird?"

Cinderella took a deep breath. "Yes, I was."

"And the horse?" Kit's heart raced, waiting to hear her answer.

"Yes."

"And the dog and the cat and the swan?" Kit had to be sure.

"Yes." She smiled a bit at the question.

"Are you...are you a wood nymph?" Kit asked, almost reverently.

Cinderella blushed at his tone, and let her hair fall over her face. "I am half a nymph. My father was human, a traveling musician and my mother was a wood nymph."

Kit nodded. "So you can change into any animals? Can you change into plants too? "

Cinderella shook her head. "Any animal I want but no plants. True wood nymphs change into plants. And I can only change for half of the day. At sunset, I become human again, until sunrise."

"Why?"

"I was cursed by a witch, my stepmother. She was furious when I didn't reveal the location of the enchanted spring. So she cursed me and took away my freedom to change at will."

"So it's true then, the spring?" Kit's eyes were wide, with excitement and awe.

"Yes, it's true." Cinderella shifted nervously. "I will visit it soon, for May Day."

"My mother always told me stories, and I wanted them to be true. How wondrous." Kit exclaimed.

He caught look at her face then. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. We wouldn't want the spring to fall into the wrong hands."

"Thank you." Cinderella bowed her head and let out a breath.

"Was that why you were whipped, the other day?" Kit asked, concern all over his face.

"My stepmother didn't like it that I refused to let her know where the spring was." Cinderella looked down. "She'd have come back to make sure I was fine in a few hours, I'm sure. She didn't hit me very hard."

"You don't deserve that treatment!" Kit declared passionately. "You are doing a brave and noble thing, and she should respect that."

"Thank you, Kit." Cinderella put her hand on his to soothe him. "But I am alright now, thanks to your care."

"You mentioned that you needed a ring?" Kit nodded. Cinderella held out her her mother's ring. "Take this, please. It's the least I can do, after how kind you have been."

"No, I couldn't take it away from you." Kit gently pushed her hand away. "You have helped me so much more."

"You should take it." Cinderella insisted, her brown eyes determined and her chin firm.

"No, I shouldn't." Kit was just as stubborn.

"Yes you should." Cinderella dropped it into his palm, crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"No, I shouldn't".

"Yes, you should."

"I will." Kit's fist closed over it. "Thank you." His eyes were full of such amazement and adoration, that Cinderella blushed to the roots of her hair.

Just then, Cinderella heard toads croaking.

"Oh, you should go, and I should too." She grabbed the box quickly.

"Why?" Kit asked.

"Lizards and pumpkins and things...its hard to explain but my stepmother won't be happy to see you here." Cinderella was just lucky that Kit wasn't a prince or he wouldn't live to see the sunrise. Her stepmother couldn't kill humans but she had turned a few into lizards or pumpkins. The lizards, she would sometimes change back into humans, as slaves unless Cinderella could help them leave the woods. But the pumpkins she would smash or explode. Cinderella shuddered at the other things the witch's magic had done.

"Come with me, I can protect you. You could stay at the...with the priest again." Kit pleaded.

"No, it's better if she doesn't suspect anything. Besides, I need to protect the woods and be here in case the spring does need to be found."

"Now please go or we'll both be in trouble."

Kit looked like he would refuse but at her pleading look, he relented. "Only if I can see you again soon."

He needed to win this last challenge for the kingdom, for himself, and for her.

"Yes, very well." Cinderella was very happy but scared too that her stepmother was close enough to hear.

Kit kissed her hand. "Thank you for the ring and for the song. You are truly the loveliest creature I have ever met."

He then turned and started running back to the castle. If he won this challenge, he could return the ring to her in a different way.

Cinderella sighed with relief as he started to run and blushed at his compliment.

Not five minutes later, her stepmother and stepsisters came to her cave.

Cinderella tried to help them but the witch was in no mood to be gentle or patient. Her daughters had become almost completely like toads and she herself had found a gray hair and some wrinkle lines.

She tied her up tightly. "The whipping must not have been enough of a lesson. Now, you can't walk to the village for help." The witch sneered. "No more friends for you. I will see who it is that has changed you, made you sing more, smile more." The witch spit out the word sing as if it was disgusting.

"I will be back tomorrow, and I expect you will answer me, or I will finally make you the slave you should have always been."  
She whispered in a conspiratorial tone, "I know you have to go to the spring soon for May Day."

Cinderella watched as she disappeared. Her animal friends tried to help her. They got her back to a tree and brought her some water and her box.

She smiled at them, "Thank you, my dear friends."

Cinderella fell asleep, dreaming of Kit's smile.

* * *

 _We are almost to the end. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story. I hope you guys have enjoyed it. Review if you can :)_


	15. Chapter 13: A Girl Worth Fighting For

_Hello, thank you guys for your patience. I had trouble at first with this scene but I stole some inspiration from Braveheart and I watched You've Got Mail over the weekend so my romantic nature was re-energized._

 _Disclaimer: Anything that seems familiar is Disney's._

 _I can't believe this story has come this far, thanks to everyone who favorited it, followed, and especially to those who reviewed it!_

 _I hope you go watch the 2015 Cinderella soon, I know I will be, and dreaming I could find glass slippers that are comfortable to wear when I go out._

 _I would love it if anyone would leave a review, so I will get a message saying you've got mail. lol_

 _Also, I will post two chapters at once if you do review :)_

* * *

Chapter 13: A Girl Worth Fighting For

The members of the court were enthralled as Kane told a dramatic tale of how he found his ring.

"There were wild animals everywhere, nipping at my feet and lunging at my throat. I persevered and fought them off to follow the feather. Just as it seemed I was in the clear, a huge gust of wind blew the feather out of sight. As I began to despair, I found a captain getting beat on by some drunk sailors. I valiantly jumped in and saved his life. Then, a miracle! The feather resurfaced and floated to his hand. I explained about the challenge and he gladly gave me his ring of pure gold."

The court applauded and talked among themselves, Kane was a prince, for certain.

Julius asked, "What of you Kurt?"

"Oh it was terrible, I looked everywhere but the feather refused to land. I chased it all the way back to the castle where I found this creation in a chest. But it's nothing compared to Kane's ring of gold."

Kurt raised his goblet of wine. "To Prince Kane, the future heir to the throne."

"To Prince Kane" the court echoed.

The king meanwhile, had been examining the rings. He rejected Kurt's right off, calling it a circle, not being worthy of being called a ring.

He looked more happily on Kane's ring until it bent as he turned it over.

"Kane! What is this? Is this the most beautiful ring in the kingdom?" The king yelled.

"Father, I...it" Kane stumbled, he could usually manipulate his soft spineless father but now his father was enraged and Kane wasn't sure what to do. Unlike Kit, who had withstood his father's anger and disappointment, Kane couldn't even stand up straight but cowered.

"Kane has been cheated!" Julius cried out, desperate to save the kingdom and Kane's chances.

Just then, Kit ran into the room, a bit out of breath for he had not realized how much time had passed with Cinderella.

The court shied away from him, for he was dusty, his boots covered in dirt and he smelled of birds.

"Father," He panted. "Allow me to submit my ring until Kane can find another one." Kit held out Cinderella's mother's ring and the court gasped.

The king immediately walked to Kit, grabbed it and held it up to the light.

"No, my boy, there is no need. For there could be no finer ring than this anywhere." The king's eyes never left the ring and he stumbled back a bit.

Kit beamed.

"But sire," Julius started.

"What now, Julius? There is no way Kit could have cheated at this task." Alistair said and Edmund nodded as he got a chance to examine the ring.

"It's authentic, your majesty though I have never seen its like in all my books on gems." Edmund added.

Kane burst out. "But father, I am the clear choice for the heir. I am the eldest, the smartest. Kurt's laziness would ruin the kingdom in one month.

Kurt burst out. "Hey!" He grabbed Kane by his shoulders. "We had a deal, I would be head of the army if you got to be king. Well, that deal if off now." He threw Kane to the ground and scowled.

Julius continued for Kane. "And sire, your youngest goes by the name simpleton! He cannot rule...and he was late! Yes, he was later than his brothers! And his ring almost made you fall over, it was clearly bad for your health, sire."

"There was no time limit set, father." Kit stated calmly. He would not be cheated out of a win again.

"But sire, Kit was so late. If Kurt had more time, I'm sure he could find a ring worthy of a prince."

At this, the king looked calmer and he looked at Kurt who nodded eagerly.

"But," the king started, eyebrows still furrowed with doubt.

"Oh, sire, blame it on me, I should have been more clear with the simpleton. It's not fair, I know." He threw his hand over his head dramatically.

"Woe to me, this challenge can not be the deciding one."

The king sighed and nodded his agreement.

Kit was furious, but he knew he needed his father to support him if he became king and a controversy was not the way to earn the throne.

Perhaps if he agreed now, he could talk to his father about giving the ring back to its owner sooner rather than later.

"Very well, I will come up with another challenge, that will be fully explained."

Kane and Kurt sighed with relief before glaring at each other.

Kit watched his father finger the ring and smiled. He would find a way to marry Cinderella and give her back her mother's ring.

* * *

The next morning the sun rose on a terrible scene.

The witch had woken Cinderella up just before dawn to interrogate her about the spring but Cinderella had refused to yield its location.

Her stepmother was shrewd and she had looked into the box and noticed the missing ring.

She questioned the poor girl until she admitted that she gave it to a friend.

"A friend?" Her stepmother scoffed. "You don't have friends."

"Yes, I do, he helped me after you whipped me." Cinderella covered her mouth but it was too late.

"He?" Her stepmother's eyes glittered dangerously. "Well, well, well. Who knew you had it in you? A little pony play perhaps?"

Cinderella blushed at the unspoken accusation.

"New game" The witch clapped. Tell me where the spring is or I will hurt your friend."

"No, you can't, he's innocent." Cinderella pleaded. "He's just an apprentice."

"An apprentice?" She questioned, seemingly innocent. "He can't break the spell then." She sighed dramatically.

"Still, I can hurt him if he comes back here...which he will if you are hurt again." The look in her eyes was cold, cold as ice.

She picked up a her walking stick and beat Cinderella's legs and feet until the sun finally rose.

Cinderella transformed into mouse and tried to run away but could only hobble.

Her stepmother caught her and put her into her own memory box.

"Rest up, dearie." She crooned with an evil gleam in her eyes. "When the moon rises, we start again until you tell me where the spring is."

Cinderella prayed that Kit would stay away until her stepmother left her alone again. She couldn't bear to see him get hurt.

* * *

Kit went to his father as soon as his morning ride on Tiberius was over. He had thought about it all night, and he was more certain of it than he had ever been before. He just hoped that she'd accept him as he was.

"Father, I need to talk with you."

"What is it my boy?" The king hadn't been approached by Kit for a one on one conversation that hadn't been initiated by a tutor or Julius in years.

"Father...I've found the girl I'm going to marry." Kit smiled brightly.

"What? But how could you, we haven't done the tradition yet." The king was baffled, he hadn't seen Kit with any of the ladies of court.

"Oh, father come now, this is the -th century after all."

"But it's the way things have been done."

"Just because it's what's done doesn't mean it's what should be done. I love her father, she's wonderful." Kit's eyes shone with his passion.

"But, ah," The king didn't know what to say.

Julius had been eavesdropping and saw his chance to take the simpleton down once and for all. He'd be even more of a fool in love than usual, Julius snickered.

"Sire! Princes need to marry for the good of the kingdom, they need a girl of nobility, of good breeding." Julius preened.

"What does that matter if she has a pure heart?" Kit asked.

"Princes must marry for advantage." The king insisted, it was what he had been taught and what he knew.

"Whose advantage?" Kit challenged. "What good are more soldiers or ships or wealth compared to courage and kindness and loyalty of a good woman?!."

The king look taken aback with his answer but seemed to soften with a sigh.  
Julius however, smiled insincerely. "Sire, you can't listen to the simpl-Kit. His head has been turned by some barmaid or harlot."

Ignoring Kit's look of indignation and anger, he continued. "You must keep the tradition that the kingdom has followed for years. Your people will respect you for it. It turned out well for you, right?"

The king nodded, his queen was the love of his life.

"There you have." Julius gloated. "In fact, make it the last challenge to be your heir. The one who finds the most beautiful bride, a noble of course, wins. Then you can retire with the hopes of grandchildren."

That sealed it for the king.

"But father-" The king cut him off. "No, Kit. We will uphold tradition. The ceremony will take place later tomorrow, the day before May Day."

Kit sighed with resignation. Traditions and ceremonies had yet to be broken by anyone but the queen and himself, with his hunt of the stag.

The ceremony was decades old. When the princes were of age, they had to shoot an arrow from the castle courtyard. The prince then sought the arrow. If there was a girl holding it, she would become the prince's bride. If there wasn't, they had to shoot the arrow again and the process repeated until the prince found a bride.

His poor great grandfather, he had to shoot his arrow three times before it landed next to his bride. It could be that all the girls had stayed away, his grandfather was not the handsomest lad. However, his great grandmother saw that he would be a noble king and a loyal companion so she grabbed the arrow with pride.

His father's arrow had landed in his mother's garden. The king had a crush on her for a long time and she thought with a bit of humility, he could be a great king. They were married and soon she too loved him as much as he loved her.

But Kit didn't want a noble girl, he wanted to marry Cinderella. How could he make it happen now?

Kit thought for a minute...then he got an idea. He ran to Alistair "We have to go for another ride today."

"What, why?" While Kit loved to ride, two rides in one day was unusual and Kit looked a bit...over stimulated.

"I need to go the woods! It's very important." Kit was practically pulling Alistair down the hall.

"Hold one a minute." Alistair dug his feet in and they slowed. "Why do you need to go to the woods? Does it have to do with that girl you meet?"

Kit stopped. "Yes, I meet her again. Her name is Cinderella."  
"That's a lovely name." Alistair said.

"Yes, I want to marry her."

"Then, I am happy for you." Alistair patted Kit on the shoulder.

"But father is insisting that we carry out the ceremony." The smile dropped away from Kit's face.

"Oh, that does pose a problem." Alistair was silent for a moment. "But Kit, you can't let her know or even leave the castle."

"Why not?" Kit demanded.

"You can't be accused of cheating with this challenge. You are so close to wining the heir challenge and the kingdom needs a king like you."  
"Yes but-"  
"Kit, do you want your brothers to rule? Do you want their tyranny and bullying and selfish ways?" Alistair made Kit look at him.  
Kit sighed heavily. "No, I want a chance to help the people."

Alistair patted his shoulder again.

"I have to do what's right and not be selfish though my heart longs too." Kit said nobly, his back straight and his eyes clear.

"The kingdom needs you."

"Very well, I won't leave the castle or send her a message." Kit said calmly. "But you must promise that if I don't win the challenge, you will help me find a way to marry Cinderella."

"Thank you, Kit. You have my word." Upon hearing his friend's promise, Kit relaxed a little.

"Beside, Fate has been kind to you thus far." Alistair said, trying to comfort Kit.

"That's true." Kit had to put his faith in fate, that if he did right by the challenge, if he had even courage, he would find a way to marry Cinderella.

* * *

When the sun rose, Cinderella transformed into a swan, hoping that having more feathers and smaller legs would ease the pain.

She could barely drift to the pond however.  
Her stepmother had alternated between questioning her, smacking her around, and she gave her a concussion at one point from shaking her too hard.

"A swan," the witch sneered. "How typical, though I think you'd make a better ugly duckling."

Just then her two daughter hopped up, looking more hideous than ever.

Her stepmother pretended to fuss. "Oh, my dears, I'm sorry, the ugly duckling can't help us, now she can't even talk. However can your friend help you now, Cinderella?"

She turned her girls into swans, a big piece of magic but it would last until this boy showed up.  
"He'll have to find you first."  
Her cruel laugh echoed all around the clearing.

Cinderella's animal friends started toward the forrest's edge, they'd find Kit for her and he would save her.

* * *

The three princes stood in the castle courtyard, ready for the traditional ceremony.

Prince Kane was in black and gold. His outer coat was gold, his pants and cravat were black. He had gold rings on his fingers and one gold earring in his ear. He looked every bit a prince, but his eyes were hostile, his smile like that of a vulture circling over a dead body. His bow was sleek and ornate. His arrow was extremely sharp, had black feathers and weighted down so it wouldn't go beyond the noble's land, just outside the castle. He had to ensure he married a noble woman.

Prince Kurt was dressed in dark grey and red. His outer coat was a scarlet red, so the blood wouldn't show up, he often said. His pants and undershirt were dark grey. He looked like a ruler but his eyes were full of anger and his lips curled with disdain. He would beat both Kane and Kit if he had to beat a girl into marrying him. His bow was large, and covered with scratches. His arrow too was weighted and it had red feathers on the end.

Prince Kit stood tall and proud. He was dressed in bright blue and green. His outer coat was bright blue, his shirt was spring green and his pants were a navy blue. His eyes were filled with hope and intense focus. His bow was well polished and had intricate carvings on the end. He had made his arrow as light as he could. The feathers on the end were from each challenge and he had one swan feather he had saved from the when he met Cinderella, so many years ago.

The herald blew his trumpet. The king gestured for his boys to stand back to back. Kane faced the east, Kurt faced the west, and Kit faced the woods.

"Ready"

The boys drew the bows back.

"Aim" The boys pointed their arrows to the sky.

"Fire!" Three arrows shot into the sky.

* * *

 _Sorry to not wrap it up there but I didn't want the chapter to get too long. The next chapter will finish up the challenge and then I will add an epilogue to finish the story._

 _Stay tuned!_


	16. Chapter 14: Someday My Prince Will Come

_Salutations! I will finish the last challenge here, I can't believe my story is almost at an end. I will miss getting to write in this world._

 _Thanks to all my guest reviewers, you guys made my week!_

 _Disney owns Cinderella, I just wanted to tweak Kit's story._

 _Reviews make my heart sing, as do favorites and follows._

* * *

 _From last time_

 _"Ready"_

 _The boys drew the bows back._

 _"Aim" The boys pointed their arrows to the sky._

 _"Fire!" Three arrows shot into the sky._

* * *

Kane and Kurt's arrows flew over the castle walls and starting falling to the ground.

Kit's arrow soared to the woods and went down somewhere in the middle.

The three boys looked at their father.

He stood up from his throne. "My best wishes to you boys, I trust and hope your arrows will be found by wonderful women, who will help you be the best you can be."

He gestured for them to go. Kane and Kurt both shoved Kit to the ground before walking briskly to find their arrows.

Kit got up and took off running into the woods.

"Poor simpleton, how will he ever find a suitable bride in the woods?" Julius laughed mockingly, thinking he was talking to the king's deaf ear. "Perhaps he can marry a frog or a toad."

"I trust Kit will do his best." The king answered sternly.

"Ah, I mean, yes sire." Julius stammered out before running to help Kane find a bride. Kane would be the heir if he had to knock the king out to do so.

* * *

Kane took off running once he was out of sight of the castle and was relieved to see his arrow hadn't been found yet.

He snatched it up, just as a Julius came into view.

"Where is this bride you told me about?" Kane questioned. "She is so beautiful such that every man will be envious right?"

"Of course, your highness." Julius assured him. "Her name is Hannah, she is the only princess from the Southern Isles, twin sister to prince Hans."

They walked along the rode to her carriage. Julius had arranged for her to be waiting there.

She stepped out of the carriage at Kane's demand, "Princess Hannah, come out and meet your future king."

She was a gorgeous girl, with auburn hair and green eyes. Her hair was elegantly twisted up in a knot. Her dress exactly matched her eyes and she wore emeralds at her ears and throat. Her complexion was flawless. But she had a calculating look in her eyes and a wicked touch to her blood red lipstick grin. Her nose was turned up, both from genetics and from her snobbery. She wore long black gloves and held out her hand.

"Prince Kane, I presume." Her voice was syrupy and coy.

"Yes, milady." Kane kissed her hand and grinned, she would be a child bride, easy to control with bribes and her looks were good enough to make people jealous.

She smiled all the while thinking, soon you will be eating out of my hand...I will be the true ruler, but if you are good to me, I won't need to arrange any accidents for you.

* * *

Kurt stomped off to his arrow. It was untouched when he got there. He scowled and looked around.

He spotted a noble girl walking with her chaperone from the market. Her servants were weighed down with bags.

"Wench!" He bellowed. She had curly platinum blonde hair, was a bit on the plump and blessed with generous curves. Her dress was a violent shade of pink and covered with lace and feathers.

She would do fine, he thought.

She jumped and looked around as he walked up to her.

"Will you take this arrow and be my bride?" Kurt held out the arrow.

"Are you a prince?" She asked, skeptical tilt to her head.

Kurt puffed out his chest. "Yes."

"Ooooh!" She squealed so loudly that all the birds left the trees. "Yes yes yes!" She clapped her hands and jumped up and down. Was it her lucky day or what? She found a prince to marry and a muscley one to boot. He could carry her and all of her shoes when she went shopping and oh wouldn't the other girls be so jealous.

"My name is Katherine but every calls me Kitty. Oh, I just so excited, a prince! Ooh, and can you image the clothes? We will have to work on your wardrobe some...

Kurt smiled as she clung to his bicep, chattering all the way.

He would win for sure with her generous bosom and large bustled dress, she was a voluptuous woman, one any man would say was the most beautiful woman in the kingdom.

* * *

Little did he know, but Kit's arrow landed close to the entrance of the woods where Cinderella could be found.

When he went to pick it up, he noticed something strange. There was a whole host of animals sitting on the edge of the woods, watching him.  
Even the plants seem uneasy, if plants could be uneasy.

He looked around and then back at the animals. "Can I help you?"

They stared back but moved closer. A several birds fluttered around his head and some field mice ran to his feet.

"Is it about Cinderella?" Kit questioned. "Is she in trouble?"

The birds flew faster and the mice jumped on his boots and then darted to the forrest and then back to his boots. The tree branches started waving wildly.

Kit's heart tightened and his breath grew short. "Show me the way."

He hoped he wouldn't be too late. Fear and panic wove themselves into his mind as he tried to think what could've happened to her. Was she beaten again? Was she trapped?

He began to move faster and faster until he was sprinting through the woods.

He came to an abrupt stop stop when he heard the melody of the song she had sung earlier. It sounded a bit different this time around. She had to be a different bird, but it was more than that.  
She sounded...weary and sad...like she was dying...but she couldn't be!

He entered a clearing and saw a flock of swans swimming slowly around the edge of a pond. He set his bow and arrow done and quickly ran toward the edge.

Out of nowhere, a beautiful (but wrong somehow) women appeared in front of him, accompanied by two croaking toads.

"You're far from home are you not?" She asked and Kit paused for a moment, curious as to what she was doing.

"Yes" Kit answered laconically, his instincts screaming not to trust this woman.

"You'd best be on your way, I'd hate for misfortunate or an accident to befall you, so deep in the woods, and all alone little prince."  
The witch seethed inwardly, how had she let a boy fall in love with Cinderella? This just wouldn't do. And this boy was one of the princes to boot! Though he was the _simpleton_ prince, so maybe she could trick him.

"But I heard such sweet singing, it makes me want to tarry a little while longer." Kit's face was resolved, he wasn't going anywhere until he found Cinderella.

"Oh?." She smiled, with mischief in her eyes. "I do know what you are looking for though."

Kit paused his scanning of the forrest. "You do?"

The witch disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"Yes, she is in the form of a swan today, for whatever reason." The stepmother dropped her facade. Her face became very cold and calculating.  
She had turned her daughters into swans earlier as a precaution, it cost her some of her beauty, her hair greyed and wrinkles appeared but it would be worth it to throw the prince off the scent.

She had to get Cinderella to show her the spring, and having this boy reject her could do it, the despair at losing love would hurt her so much, the spring would open up if she got anywhere close to it, good magic was so easy to fool that way.

Kit looked at the three swans. They all _seemed_ beautiful and graceful.

But only one had warm, kind brown eyes. He held out his arm to her and she arched her neck around it.

"This one is Cinderella." Kit declared proudly.  
The witch was furious, that spell had cost her ten years of her life and the simpleton had figured it out.

The plants around them died suddenly, with the grass going brown and the leaves and flowers wilting away and even the trees starting to rot as she rubbed her hands together.

She sneered after Kit appeared alarmed by the death of the plants. "Why would you want a half breed, a freak of nature, animal by day and girl by night? How could she rule by your side" The witch had grown desperate and was barely keeping her face and voice controlled, how had the boy figured out the real Cinderella?

Kit stood up slowly and squared his shoulders.  
"I want her for her courage, for her kindness, for the joy that she has toward life, for her lovely ability to dream. Ever since I met her, my life has been changed. She opened my eyes and had faith in me that no one since my mother has had. She accepted me as a humble apprentice, she knows the real me and I want to spend my life with the real her."

The witch's face darkened as Kit made his vow of true love to Cinderella. She raised her hands, and they started to glow with an eerie green light as the animals around them dropped to the forrest floor, dead.

"You want to know the real her? Ha!" She pointed her hands at the swan and after a puff of smoke, Cinderella appeared in her human form.

Cinderella collapsed to the ground and Kit rushed to her side.

"My dear, what has happened to you?" He saw the bruises and the dried blood and his own blood began to boil.

"Ha ha ha." The witch cackled. "Cinderella was a naughty girl and didn't share with her family."

Lightening cracked and struck around the clearing, creating a circle of green fire.

"You, you did this to her!" Kit had never been so angry in his life, his fear forgotten in the face of the danger and harm to Cinderella.

"Yes, oh the poor dear begged me to stop. If only you had found her sooner." The witch taunted as the sky grew darker with her magic.

Kit looked around for his bow and arrow. He had to get get the witch's attention and get her to take him seriously.

The witch noticed him searching and scoffed. "Foolish boy, no mortal weapon can defeat me!"

She threw a stream of dark magic at him and knocked him down hard. She conjured up ropes and bound him and then had the ropes turn to snakes. When Kit managed to kill the snakes using a rock, she shrieked with displeasure and through a whirlwind at him, that he barely managed to avoid.

Though the witch kept using her magic to try to thwart him, she continued to fail as Kit didn't stop fighting, but Kit was tiring faster than her.

Soon, she looked like an old crone and Kit was covered in bruises, with a sprained ankle, and sore ribs.

Still she taunted him. "Simpleton, really your name suits you. Always messing up, being the odd one out, never doing anything right. Your father loves your brothers more than you. You think you've won the challenges?" She spit on the ground and the ground sizzled.

Kit stopped moving at that, shocked and hurt to his core.  
"Oh yes, I know about them, I knew about everything but your visits till just now." She smirked but the effect was lost as she was missing some teeth now.

"Stupid boy, you weren't enough to make your mother stay. Your father never even bothered to pay attention to you." Her voice grew more terrible. "How could you ever hope to be king one day, how could you ever be enough to save her?"

Kit's head dropped, he knew she was trying to dissuade him but her words were what had been floating around in his head ever since that fateful day where he earned the nickname. They seemed to gorge themselves deep inside and he felt so exhausted with fighting that he fell to his knees.

Cinderella spoke to him then. She had been injured by the death of some many animal friends and plant wood nymphs but she knew Kit's pain was greater than hers.  
She couldn't let him go on thinking so little of himself, like she had done before he told her otherwise.

"Kit, you _mustn't_ give up hope. For you have saved me, in more ways than you know with your kindness. I love you for your brave heart, for your open mind, for your sense of justice, for how deeply you care about your people and for how you restored my hope when it was lost!" Her eyes filled with love and a smile grace her bruised face.

As Kit's head lifted, she tried to reach a hand out to him...and then stopped as strange things began to happen.

For the spring had sensed its guardian was dying, and her champion was discouraged and awoke to heal their hearts.

Their vows of love had called it to as well, and now it was fully unlocked. For love had been the key all along.  
With May Day being the next day and a love as pure as theirs, the spring was bursting to be free and their vows broke away the last barrier.

Wind whirled around the clearing, and strange lights flashed, blue and green and pink, in beautiful shapes.  
The clearing soon filled with a gold light and Kit shielded Cinderella with his body though he felt the light was good.

Just as their eyes couldn't stand it anymore, the spring appeared and gurgled merrily.

Kit had never seen anything so vibrant and alive as the spring. He stared at it, enthralled, until a whisper broke him free of his enchantment.

Kit," Cinderella pleaded in a hoarse whisper. "You mustn't let her enter the spring. The fate and well being of the entire kingdom depends on it. Please...Where there is kindness, there is goodness. And where there is goodness, there is magic." She trailed off and laid her head down and closed her eyes.

"Cinderella?" Kit questioned. His mother had said that to him before and it had given him the strength to move after her death.

Now, it gave him the courage he needed to do what had to be done. It was time for good to triumph over evil, for good pure magic to save the day.

The witch stood up from her cowering and her eyes gleamed. "At last, I will be young and beautiful forever!

She turned to Cinderella. "Foolish girl, you see I have the spring's power now. I can use it for my own dreams, unlike you with your saving the kingdom and treating it cautiously. Bah. I can rule now, enslave the land, my powers will be restored! I will be-"

The witch cut off with terrible scream as an arrow protruded from her chest. Kit had used her distraction to load his bow with the arrow to find his bride and aimed at the witch. He hated to take a life, but she was too dangerous to let her live.

"Foolish, idiotic simpleton! This arrow" She made to pull it out and gasped. "This arrow can't kill me" But as she said that, she felt weaker and cold and strange.

"What is this?" She grunted as blood came out of her mouth and she fell to the ground. "Only a lover's token can kill me."

"That arrow had all of the feathers from each time I met Cinderella. I used wood from a branch from my mother's garden and I use metal from Tiberius' first horseshoes. That arrow is full of lover's token from the important people in my life. That arrow was also made with the intent to find my bride."

The witch couldn't believe it, defeated by the simpleton prince of all men. Her daughters croaked around her sadly as she died. But as flies stated to gather, they happily started eating them up, fully toads now with no memory of their lives as girls.

The plants were restored to life and the animals stood up as the stream showered the clearing with its healing waters. The fire went out and the sun came back from the cloud of darkness.  
The world appeared new again, like Eden on the day of creation after the spring's healing magic.

Kit turned away from the majestic sight and looked anxiously at Cinderella.  
He lifted her gently, pleading "Please stay with me, please just stay with me and open your eyes."

He walked into the spring, holding her close and hoping it would heal her, it was the only thing he could think to do.

As soon as he breathed out a "Please, my darling" and kissed her gently on the lips, the water surged up around them.

A kaleidoscope of colors surrounded them and Kit felt pure energy racing through his veins, it hurt but it felt so wonderful at the same time.  
Cinderella felt like she was in every animal that ever was and would be, feeling all their hearts beat as one, feeling the life within him all. She felt the connection between all life and gasped at the love and overwhelming closeness.

They too were intimately aware of one another, like their very souls were dancing with each other, their hearts joined together and beating as one.

Just when they each felt they couldn't hold another drop, a golden light surged over them and the spring went back to merrily rolling along.

Kit stepped out of the spring, still holding Cinderella.

He noticed all of his injuries were healed and he felt the strongest he had ever felt. He felt that he could face all of the bullies and all of the loneliness that had tormented him before. He looked down at Cinderella who had been healed as well it seemed but her eyes were closed.

"Cinderella?" Kit asked tentatively, pushed some hair out of her face.

Cinderella blinked slowly and then smiled at Kit. She gasped as she realized she was healed, and she was human even though the sun was out.

'What, how, ...?" She looked at Kit but Kit had no patience for answers. He kissed her, pouring his heart into the kiss.

Cinderella surrendered and kissed him back. Warm sweetness raced through her veins and she felt almost like the spring was in her again.

When they broke apart, Kit smiled, a touch bashfully after being so forward, but his eyes gleaming with happiness.

She smiled back and said, a bit breathlessly, "But how did you break the spell? Only a prince's kiss could break the spell." Cinderella had been too overwhelmed with her injuries and the deaths to hear the witch's taunts about being a prince, she only heard the Kit's vow of love and the last bit about Kit not being enough to save her.

Kit hesitated a second too long and Cinderella's eyes went wide.

"Oh!" She made to stand up and Kit reluctantly let her. She walked a step or two before spinning back.

"But you said you were an apprentice!" Her eyes were reproachful.

Kit defended himself. "I am, just an apprentice...monarch."

"And your master is?"

"The king, my father, still teaching me his trade." Kit hoped she would forgive him for his deceit.

"So all of those unusual challenges?" Cinderella had wondered about his wide variety of tasks.

"They were to win the throne, to be the heir." Kit straightened his shoulders further. It was time.

"The last challenge was to shoot the arrow, to find a bride." His eyes were sincere and his face was very serious.

Cinderella blushed and her eyes went wide again as her heart began racing.

"I hope you don't mind but I used it to free you from the witch."  
"Yes, I am grateful to you for that. I only wish she could've realized her mistakes herself." Cinderella said sadly, regretting that she had never gotten through to her stepmother.

"She treated you in a way no one should be treated." Kit insisted, remembering the whipping and how she almost died.

"Yes, I know. But I will forgive her in my heart, now that she is gone and can't hear me say it."

They were both quiet for a moment, respecting that a life had been lost even if they had no other choice, to save their world.

However, their contemplation came to end when Cinderella realized what Kit had said earlier.

"The last challenge was to find a bride?" She blushed and ducked her head.

Kit came closer to her. "Yes, but I had already talked to my father about marrying you. I wanted to rush her yesterday and ask you to be my wife with your mother's ring. But he insisted on tradition of the challenge with the arrows." The words spilled out, he was trying to ensure that she knew he wanted her for her not because of the arrow tradition.

His heart had to be loud enough for her to hear him. How could she not know she was the one? Would she still love him, a prince?

"I see." Cinderella's heart was beating fast. Did Kit still want her? So much was happening, the kiss and the spell and the spring.

"Cinderella," Kit knelt down on one knee and grabbed her hand. "Will you marry me, as a I am? A humble apprentice still learning my trade?"

"Only if you will take me as I am, a honest half wood-nymph who loves you." Cinderella put her other hand over his and pulled him to his feet.

Kit smiled before kissing her again. This one was a promise, to love and accept each other as they were.

Cinderella blushed and looked down, only to discover she had a new dress on. It was a vibrant blue, like Kit's eyes and had butterflies gracing the shoulders and the hem. The bodice was covered with sparkles and the skirt was full. Her hair was perfectly curled and shone like the sun.

"How did this happen?" She twirled around and realized that her feet were still bare, as they had been. Just as she realized this, lights twirled around her feet. When the light stopped, her feet were sheathed in glass, like sea glass.  
She took a tentative step and smiled when she realized how comfortable they were.

Kit smiled at her twirling, thinking he had never seen anything so lovely and sweet and then realized his clothes had changed too. They weren't dirty anymore and all the rips had been fixed. His blue had changed to match hers and he had waves embroidered around the hem now.

"I guess the spring enchanted them too. Shall we go back to the palace and announce our engagement, milady?"

"One thing I have to do first for May Day." She smiled and walked over to the spring and started to sing.

"Lavender's blue,

Dilly dilly,  
Lavenders green.  
When I am King,  
Dilly dilly,  
You shall be Queen.

Who told you so,  
Dilly dilly,  
Who told you so?

T'was my own heart,  
Dilly dilly,  
That told me so.

Call up your men,  
Dilly dilly,  
Set them to work.

Some to the plow,

Dilly dilly,  
Some to the fork.

Some to make hay,  
Dilly dilly,  
Some to cut corn.

While you and I,  
Dilly dilly,  
Keep ourselves warm.

Lavender's green,  
Dilly dilly,  
Lavender's blue.

If you love me,  
Dilly dilly,  
I will love you.

Let the birds sing,  
Dilly dilly,  
Let the lambs play

We shall be safe,  
Dilly dilly,  
Out of harms way.

I love to dance,  
Dilly dilly,  
I love to sing.

When I am Queen,  
Dilly dilly,  
You'll be my King.

Who told me so,  
Dilly dilly,  
Who told me so?

I told myself,  
Dilly dilly,

I told me so."

Kit clapped as she finished and gave her a flower he found nearby.

"There, now the spring will revive the land tomorrow on May Day and the kingdom should have a prosperous harvest and the people's hearts will find hope again". Her task was complete till fall started.

Cinderella took Kit's arm and smiled at the amazed and loving look on his face as they made their way back to the castle.

* * *

 _Wow, I can't believe it, the last challenge is done. I will have one more chapter, with the king meeting Cinderella and the heir being announced at last._


	17. Chapter 15: Far Longer Than Forever

_Good Day to all, thank you for coming with my on my journey as an author. I loved knowing that someone other than me wanted to see how my story ended._

 _At last, we have come to the end._

 _Disclaimer: Anything that seems familiar is Disney's_

 _Please leave a review, letting me know what you thought of this tale, I hope it was an enjoyable fairy tale AU and that you liked a more Kit centric tale._

" _Where there is kindness, there is goodness. And where there is goodness, there is magic"  
_ _The magic of Cinderella has alway enchanted me.  
Enjoy the happily ever after _

* * *

The king was seated on his throne with both a confused and resigned look on his lined face.

Before him stood Kane with his bride Hannah, and Kurt with his bride Kitty.

The king was trying to decide which of the brides was the most beautiful, and thus determine who would be his heir.

Even though Hannah was beautiful, she unnerved him although he couldn't say why. The girl had been perfectly polite, her manner impeccable and her words flawless and sweet. But the king's heart was warning him against her, saying her heart was frozen.

For Kurt's choice, Kitty, he felt more uneasy but less panicked. She seemed bubbly and innocent and pleased with everything but his heart again protested, saying her heart was mercenary and selfish.

Julius was anxious and kept urging him to make a decision but his heart kept protesting.

"Come now, sire, either one of them would make a beautiful bride. You must pick your heir soon." Julius was desperate for the king to pick one now before Kit came back.

"The simpleton won't find a bride in the woods so you best pick now to spare him the embarrassment when he retires to the stables."

The king nodded in agreement but his finger kept wavering between the two.

As for Kit's friends, they kept eyeing the door, praying that Kit would come through.

Hannah reminded Alistair of a spider, weaving her web.  
She caused Edmund to think of a of a siren, luring men to death with her beauty and song.  
She was a good match for his Kane, with his calculating nature but as a queen, she couldn't be trusted.

Kitty irritated them both with her babbling and their eyes watered at her pink dress.  
She would be a big, spoiled baby as queen, throwing hissy fits.

Just as the king seemed to sigh in resignation, Kit appeared with an angel on his arm atop the grand staircase.

The court gasped at her beauty and how much more Kit looked like a prince now.

They seemed to glide down the stairs and at the bottom, Kit bowed and Cinderella went into a deep curtsy.

The court parted as they approached the throne.

Kane and Kurt gasped at seeing Cinderella.  
Hannah's eyes narrowed though she put on a polite smile while Kitty frowned and stepped on Kurt's foot.

The king himself leaned forward but Julius spoke up before he could say anything.

"Sire, the beauty on the simpleton's arm is not of this world and certainly not of this kingdom! He has cheated and disgraced you yet again!" Julius' voiced was high pitched in his panic and he squeaked at the end.

The king silenced him with one hand and looked seriously at Kit but he had a twinkle in his eyes.  
"He is right my boy, the beauty on your arms is not of this world."

"She is of this kingdom though. She comes from the forest just beyond the castle. Both her mother and father have passed away so, she was on her own. Her name" Kit gestured her forward. "is Cinderella."

She curtseyed again and then spoke. " I just wanted to say, Your Majesty, your son Kit is the most lovely person I ever met. So kind and brave. I hope you know how much he loves you. Excuse me for speaking out of turn."

Kit grasped her hand and they smiled softly at each other.

The king was taken aback at first but then recovered and said, "It's alright, my dear."

Julius interrupted the moment, "But sire, surely you can't-"

The king cut him off with a gesture to the musicians to begin.

As the first notes wandered through the ballroom, Kit turned to Cinderella.  
"Your highness, if I may…that is, it would give me the greatest pleasure, if you would do me the honor, of letting me lead you through this. The first…"

The youngest Prince hesitated as he got lost in her beauty once more.

Cinderella finished his question with a bright smile, "Dance?"  
Kit laughed, "Yes, dance. That's it'  
Cinderella smiled and nodded her head, suddenly shy.

Kit put one hand around Cinderella's waist and she gasped at the feel of his strong hand on her.

They began to dance around the room. She was nervous since she had never learned how but she trusted Kit wholeheartedly her and followed his lead.

They hadn't been this close to each since he treated her wounds and now all he could think about was how beautiful she was as they glided around.

Cinderella looked around and said nervously, "They're all looking at you."

Kit shook his head and smile warmly. "Believe me, they're all looking at you."

Indeed, the court was enthralled by their grace and poise as they whirled around.

But what attracted the most attention was their sheer happiness and how well they seemed to fit together.

Neither Kit nor Cinderella had never been so happy as when she was in his arms.

They were in a world all their own, no one else exited beyond the music and the touch of their hands and the brilliance of their smiles.

The king saw their happiness and called them forward as soon as the song had ended.

They each needed a moment to come down from their cloud of happiness and reawaken to the presence of other people in the world but then they approached the throne cautiously.

The king put his sternest expression on and asked Kit, "I have heard what she thinks of you. I know you have already told me about a maiden, whom I presume is _this_ maiden. But what will she bring to the kingdom?"

Kit looked at Cinderella and smiled. Though he could go on for hours about her, he decided on a simple response.

"Father, Cinderella sees the world not as it is, but as it could be, if only one believes in courage, and kindness and occasionally…just a little bit of magic."

Cinderella blushed prettily and beamed at Kit as she touched his cheek.

The king smiled and his heart warmed. "Just so. You've become your own man, Kit. Good. And perhaps with the little time left to me I could become the father you have always deserved. You must not marry for advantage, that Julius always goes on about."

Julius gaped at the king but the king was done listening to Julius.

"You must marry for love, you must marry this girl, the one in the glass slippers." Cinderella giggled and Kit hugged his father, so glad that he saw him as he was now, a man in love with a wonderful girl, a man ready to handle the burden of the crown but most of all his son who loved him dearly.

"I name Prince Kittridge as my heir and your future ruler."

The king turned to Kane and Kurt. "You are hereby subject to Kit's rule and will." Ignoring their open mouths and mutters of disbelief, he turned to Kit and gestured him forward.

Kit addressed his brothers. "Brothers, we have never been close-"

Kurt and Kane tried to protest but Kit cut them off. "Still, I love you and forgive you for what you have done."

They looked at each other with relief. Maybe there was still a chance-

"But" Kane and Kurt looked up with dread on their faces. "You have each wanted the throne for too long to get over it overnight. So, I propose that you take a voyage away somewhere and return when you are content with your lot in life and when you can provide a service to the kingdom."

Cinderella squeezed his hand. She was glad Kit forgave his brothers and gave them a chance to return.

Kane scowled at Kit. He and Hannah walked haughtily out of the throne room. They would go to the Southern Isles where Hannah hoped to regroup before trying a different kingdom for the throne.  
However, Hannah's brothers kept Kane and Hannah in line and he and Hannah spent most of their time trying and failing to sway the court to their side, to little avail.

Kitty and Kurt walked away too, arguing all the while. They ended abroad Mudd's ship where Hannah joined the business while Kurt provide the muscle. Life wasn't easy or clean much of the time but they grew to like the exotic dancer business.

The king was finally able to rest and he did so quite content to train his hawks and read his books and smell the roses.

His health improved once Kit fired Julius and sent him packing. Julius ended up working as a valet to very a deaf lord who took to yelling at him, both since the lord couldn't hear his own voice, and because he wanted to keep Julius in line.

The king soon always seen while a content smile on his face, especially when he saw Kit and Cinderella together.

* * *

And so, Kit had faced all of the challenges and with courage, kindness and a little help from Fate, he became king.

Kit and Cinderella were married on May Day in a lovely ceremony where the very flowers seemed to be prettier that day, and blooming all over and many animals took part in the wedding ceremony.

Their kiss as they became husband and wife was a kiss of true love, the kind powerful enough to break any spell and that showed their love was last far longer than forever.

They were counted to be the fairest and kindest rulers the kingdom had known and they heralded in a new golden age of hope, courage, kindness and love.

* * *

 _"To be seen as we truly are, is the biggest risk we will ever take. Will we be enough as we really are?" I was scared to publish my story, for I felt like I was being seen as I truly was. Thank you all for helping me to see it's not as scary as I thought and for accepting my attempts._

 _I am thinking about writing another fairy tale AU, message me with any ideas or requests._


End file.
